Good Girl Meets Bad Boy
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: X-Men Evolution season two and beyond my way with Pietro and Rahne the main characters. Rahne is the nice New Mutant Girl and Pietro is the bad Brotherhood Boy. No one want these two together, but that won't stop them. Pietro/Rahne or Pain. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first Pietro/Rahne (Pain) story. Hope you all like it.

I don't know how old the characters are in X-Men Evolution. I'm gonna say Pietro is 17 and Rahne is 16. If you know how old they and the rest of the characters are, please tell me.

Enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Rahne is a mutant girl who lived in Scotland with her surrogate mother. She has the power of Lycanthropy. She could transform into either a wolf or a transitional wolf-human by will, without any effect of the full moon or silver items. Recently, Rahne moved to Bayville and was now living at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Before Rahne joined, she was chased by a mob of terrified, religious locals believed that she was a werewolf. She was saved thanks to a team called The X-Men, the first group of students trained by Charles Xavier. Rahne joined the institute under the codename Wolfsbane. She was part of the team called The New Mutants, the second group of students trained by Charles Xavier.

Today, Rahne was starting her first day of school at Bayville High. Jean was showing her where her first class is.

"This is where your first period class is," said Jean. "I gotta go now. Bye, Rahne. I know your first day will go great."

"Thanks, Jean," said Rahne.

Rahne walked into the class room. Her first class was Geometry. Other students walked in. One was a boy with silver-white hair and bright, blue eyes. He had a simple black leather bag that only had one strap that sling over his shoulder. He sat in the desk next to Rahne.

He could feel Rahne looking at him. When he turned his head, she looked away, blushing.

'He's kinda cute,' thought Rahne.

"You're new," said the silver boy.

"Yeah."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. You?"

"Rahne Sinclair."

"You're from the Xavier Institute. I saw you with the X-Losers."

"That's right. And I take it you don't like them if you call them losers."

"I don't like them and they don't like me. Only mutants live at that place. What's your power? I have super-speed."

"I can turn into a wolf."

Pietro nodded. "Nice."

"If you're a mutant, then why don't you live at the Institute?" asked Rahne.

"Guess they didn't tell you yet. I'm part of a group call the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood and the X-Men are enemies."

Before Rahne could ask more, the bell rang. Class had started.

* * *

Rahne saw Kitty in the hallway.

"Kitty! Kitty, wait up!"

"What is it, Rahne?" asked Kitty.

"Why do the X-Men and the Brotherhood hate each other so much?"

"The Brotherhood? Rahne, you, like, stay away from them. They're trouble. They're a group of mutants, who we usually have to fight. They fight for a woman named Mystique and a man named Magneto. No one knows where those two are now, but Magneto, like, wants to wipe out the entire human race."

"So he formed the Brotherhood."

"That's right. They're all, like, no good punks. They're the bad guys. Especially Pietro Maximoff. You stay away from him. He's trouble with a capital T."

"What's so bad about him?"

"He's a jerk and a player. He's selfish, insensitive, arrogant, egocentric, rude and only thinks about himself. He's a bad guy, Rahne. If you get involved with him, he'll hurt you."

Kitty went to her next class.

'He doesn't seem bad,' thought Rahne.

"She's right."

Rahne gasped and spun around and saw Pietro. She didn't expect him being near by.

"She's right," repeated Pietro. "I'm trouble. You wouldn't want to get involved with me."

"Maybe I like trouble," said Rahne.

"We're enemies. We can't be friends."

"But I'm not really an X-Man. I'm a New Mutant."

"You still live with them. Besides, why would you want to be friends with an arrogant, egocentric, player?"

"'Cause you're so hot."

Pietro smirked. "Well, that's true."

Rahne smirked. "You _are _egocentric."

"And proud of it."

Rahne smiled.

"Hey, do you know where Room 253 is?" she asked.

"The Space Science room? Yeah. I'm heading there now."

"Walk with me?"

Pietro beamed.

"Sure."

* * *

Here's the first chapter.

Pietro/Rahne is going to be the main couple in this story. I may put in some other pairings, but I don't know you to pair up.

Please asnwers these questions in your review.

Who do you want Rogue to be with?

A) Remy

B) Bobby

C) Scott

D) Other (Other is if you can think of someone else if you don't like the choices.)

Who do you want Lance to be with?

A) Kitty

B) Jubilee

C) Other

Who do you want Wanda to be with?

A) Kurt

B) John

C) Remy

D) Other

Who do you want Scott to be with?

A) Jean

B) Emma

C) Rogue

D) Other

Who do you want Kitty to be with?

A) Lance

B) Piotr/Peter

C) Bobby

D) Other

Who do you want Kurt to be with?

A) Wanda

B) Amanda

C) Other

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

CloudyNK-Maybe Aurora's love interest could be Pietro. She could like him and go out with him just to make Ororo mad and get revenge for her abandoning her when she was a baby. Thanks for voting.

Desk Jet-I did it. I'm writing the Pain story you wanted. Hope you like it. Thanks for the votes.

Indigo-Night-Wisp-Thanks for your votes.

Enjoy.

* * *

There was an assembly in the main gym. Scott sat with his human friend Paul. Rogue was sitting next to her new friend Risty Wilde. The new British girl with black hair with purple streaks in it. Jean was with her boyfriend Duncan. Kurt and Evan were throwing paper airplanes. The Brotherhood Boys were leaning against the wall, far from the bleachers. Todd was trying to catch a fly.

"Man, this bumbs, yo," said Todd. "Even the flies here think they're better then us."

"Yeah," said Fred. "I don't even know what we're doin' in school anyway."

"But we do know what Lance is doing here," said Pietro. "He'd like to get a certain Kitty up a tree."

Todd and Fred laughed. Lance growled.

Pietro sang, "K-I-S-S-I-"

Lance went to hit Pietro, but he moved and ended up hitting Todd.

"Ow!"

Lance went over to sit by Kitty.

Pietro saw a familiar girl with red-brown hair and green eyes wave to him as she went to find a seat.

He grinned. He had a few classes with Rahne and they got to know each other a little.

'She's not so bad,' thought Pietro. 'Maybe I can just the friend thing with her.'

He went over and sat next to her.

"Hey, you."

"Hey," said Rahne.

Evan and Kurt saw them sitting together and talking.

"What is she doing with him?" asked Evan, peeved.

"So, you're from Scotland?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Rahne. "I lived with my dad till I was eleven. He passed away and I had to live in an orphanage until I was adopted by my step-mom."

"Sorry about your dad. Is your foster mom nice?"

"Yeah. She's the best."

"How did you end up joining the Institute?"

"I was chased by a mob and the X-Men saved me."

"You were chased by a mob? Same here. That's how I lost. . . . ."

"Lost what?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's personal."

"Okay."

"And now, everyone, let's give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new principle. Mr. Robert Kelly."

Students clapped and cheered.

Lance smirked. He made a tremor and Kelly fell down.

Kitty glared at him. Lance just smiled and waved at her. She turned around and giggled.

'Yes!' "Hey, Kitty, wanna see some real shaking?"

Lance made an even bigger tremor. Students were screaming. Rahne held on to Pietro and he held her in his arms.

The score board over Kelly was dropping.

Rahne buried her face in Pietro's chest.

Jean used her powers to move the score board.

"It's okay," whispered Pietro. "He's fine. Grey saved his ass."

Rahne opened her eyes and sighed with relief. She rested her head on Pietro's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her.

"You see that?" hissed Evan.

"I know," whispered Kurt.

"Lance, get a clue, okay!" yelled Kitty.

"Since when has Bayville had a fault line?" said Kelly.

Everyone, but Lance, laughed.

Kelly gave his speech and talked about how everyone was different and had a unique talent.

"You think he'd be singing a different tune if he knew about us mutants?" Pietro whispered to Rahne.

She giggled. "I don't know. Not all humans are like that. They don't all hate mutants."

"Just the majority."

"Did that Magneto guy tell you that?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will I see you at the soccer game tonight?" asked Rahne.

"I'll be there," said Pietro.

Rahne smiled. "Bye." She waved.

He waved back and headed towards Lance's jeep.

"Rahne!"

Scott and the rest of the X-Men didn't look happy.

"What's up?" asked Rahne.

"What were you doing with Maximoff?" asked Scott.

"Nothing. We were just talking."

"Rahne, I, like, told you to stay away from him!" screeched Kitty. "He's nothing but trouble!"

"Yeah, well, I happen to like trouble! And trouble likes me!"

"Sug, I used to live with the guy," said Rogue. "Trust me. You don't want to have anything to do with him."

"You're wrong."

"Rahne, you need to be careful," said Jean. "Pietro's part of the Brotherhood. He could hurt you."

"I don't believe that," said Rahne. "Pietro maybe be a bad boy, but he's not evil or anything."

"I beg to differ," said Kurt.

"You'll see," said Evan. "The guy's no good."

Rahne scowled and walked to the X-Van.

* * *

Boarding House

"Yo, who was that chick you was with?" Todd asked Pietro.

"No one. Just some girl. She's no one special."

"Then why were you smiling at her like she was?" asked Fred.

"Drop it," ordered Pietro.

"Oh lord, not you too!" exclaimed Todd. "First Lance, now you! What's with you two, yo? Fallin' for the enemy!"

"Yeah," said Fred. "If Mystique-"

"Mystique ain't comin' back, Fred," interrupted Lance. "So she said doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, but still. Dating the enemy," said Todd. "That's just wrong, man!"

"Who was that girl?" Fred asked Pietro. "I never saw her before."

"She's new. Her name is Rahne."

"You know her name? You just met her and you remember her name?"

"Of course I do. I don't have a swiss-cheese brain like you, dumb ass."

"Hey!"

"This is just wrong, yo!" exclaimed Todd.

"Shut up, Toad," said Lance.

"It's not like we're going to go out with them," said Pietro. "And even if we did, so what? And we all knew Mystique isn't coming back. But let's say someday she does. Or Magneto or even Sabretooth comes back. Non of them must know. For everyone's safety, them must never find out."

"Right," agreed Lance.

"Todd, Fred, I know you guys aren't the best at this, but you gotta keep this hush-hush."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," said Todd. "I can keep secrets. Did I ever tell anyone that Lance wrote Britney Spears a fan letter?"

Lance shot up from his chair, glared and pointed at Todd and yelled, "She's excellent, Todd! And you told everyone!"

"Oh now come on, man! You can't tell someone _that_and expect them to keep it to themselves. You and Kitty. Kitty and You." Todd turned to Pietro. "You and Rahne. Rahne and you." He turned back to Lance. "Britney Spears. What's the world coming to? I-"

"Shut up!" roared Pietro. He inhaled, then exhaled. "Come on, Todd. Who really cares? If Lance wants to date that valley girl bimbo, then let him."

"Kitty's NOT a bimbo!" yelled Lance.

"And I don't want to date Rahne. And even if I did, it wouldn't last long. You all know I'm a player. The longest I ever dated a girl was three weeks. I'll probably break up with her in less then one."

"If you say so," said Todd.

* * *

Please leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

At the game, Rahne watched Jean's game with the Professor and the other New Mutants and the X-Men. Half way into the game, Rahne went for a walk. She found Pietro at the bottom, near the bleachers.

"There you are," said Rahne. "I wondered where you were."

"I couldn't sit next to you," said Pietro. "Not with the X-Geeks around. And I don't usually sit with people in the stand. I usually like to be alone. Sometimes I can be bit of a Lone Wolf kind of guy."

"That's okay. As long as you're alone with me."

Pietro smiled. "I wouldn't mind."

Pietro and Rahne walked around and talked. They talked about different things. Movies they liked. Music. Classes they hated. Stuff like that.

"The X-Men don't want me to see you," said Rahne.

"Big surprise," said Pietro, sarcastically.

"But I don't care what they say. They can't stop us from seeing each other."

"Good. Never let anyone tell you what to do. Think for yourself."

Rahne nodded.

Suddenly, they heard screaming.

They went to check it out and saw the X-Men and the Brotherhood fighting.

"What are they doing?" asked Rahne.

"Beats me," said Pietro. "I didn't knew they were going to do this. I heard them talking in the kitchen, but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying. I only go along with their stupid plans when I'm bored."

"I'm going over there."

Pietro grabbed her arm.

"Don't. It's not our place."

"I have to help."

"If you get involved, then I'll have to too. I'm not gonna let you beat my friends."

"So we're just going to stay here and do nothing?"

"That's my plan."

"You're so bad."

"Aren't I?"

After awhile people were getting in danger.

"That's it," said Rahne. "I'm going."

She went to help.

"Fine," muttered Pietro. "Whatever."

Rahne helped people get to safety. The mascot was over her. It started to fall.

Pietro noticed and his eyes went wide.

"RAHNE!"

Pietro ran over and moved her out of the way. The mascot's wing slashed his left shoulder.

They fell to the ground.

"Pietro?" said Rahne.

"You okay?" asked Pietro.

"Thanks to you." Rahne smiled. "You saved me."

"It was nothing."

"Are you alright."

"Yeah. I'm not hurt."

Then he hissed in pain. His shoulder got cut good.

"Your shoulder."

"Just a small cut."

"Looks pretty big to me."

"I'll be fine."

Storm came and she put the fire out.

Kitty held Lance. He also got hurt from saving her. Kurt was carrying Todd.

"Good work, Storm," said Charles.

"Yes," said Storm. "But no down pour can make people forget what they've seen here. The secret it out."

"Perhaps not. If I can alter their memory of what's happened."

"No! There are too many. Even your mind could never withstand such a strain."

"I really have no choice."

Professor X altered their memories and then he passed out.

"Charles!" cried Storm.

"Will he be okay?" whispered Rahne.

"I'm sure he'll be," said Pietro. "He's pretty strong for a cripple."

Rahne gave him a light shove.

* * *

Please leave a review before you go.


	5. Chapter 5

Evan opened his locker and found his wallet was empty.

"Aw, man! Someone stole all my money!"

"You too?" asked Kurt. "Someone stole mine too."

They heard some snickering. Pietro and Todd weren't too far away and they leaned against some lockers, snickering.

"You two!" yelled Evan.

"Us what?" asked Pietro, innocently. "What did we do?"

"Don't play dumb! You stole our money!"

"Ya mean this money, yo?" asked Todd, holding up some dollars.

"Give it back!" ordered Kurt.

He went after Todd, but he hopped out of the way.

"Sorry, yo. It's ours now."

"Later, losers," said Pietro.

The two Brotherhood Boys left, laughing.

"I hate them," growled Evan.

"What are you going to buy with the money you took from Wagner?" asked Pietro.

"Don' know. What you gonna use wit the money yo took from Daniels?"

"I'm gonna save up to buy something for Rahne."

"I thought you'd be done with this girl in less then a week. It's been two. How long you two gonna date."

"We're not dating. We're just hanging out as friends. For her to date me, she needs to really like me."

"I think you're covered there."

Rahne was looking there way. She smiled and waved at Pietro.

He smiled and waved back.

* * *

Pietro had track try outs. Rahne watched in the stands.

"Excelent job, Pietro," said Mr. McCoy.

"Alright, Pietro!" cheered Rahne.

Pietro waved to her as he ran.

Duncan was watching and he snorted. Then he picked up black, heavy ball and threw it at Pietro. It hit his ankle and Pietro fell.

"Pietro!" Rahne ran over.

Duncan smirked.

"What the hell was that, Matthews?" snapped Scott.

"What do you care? You don't like the guy."

"Doesn't matter."

"What don't you mind your own business, Summers."

Duncan pushed Scott and his sunglasses fell off.

"Hit the showers, Matthews," said Mr. McCoy.

"But-"

"Now."

Mr. McCoy handed Scott his shades.

"Thanks," said Scott.

Rahne was at Pietro's side.

"You okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I heal fast. Look out!"

He pulled her close and they went flat on the ground. Another ball flew over them.

"That was close," said Rahne.

"Too close," said Pietro.

They saw Jean holding her head and Scott by her side.

"Hope Jean will be okay," said Rahne.

"She'll be fine," said Pietro. "It's just a headache."

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

"You taking Kitty to the carnival tonight?" Pietro asked Lance as they spray painted a school wall.

"I was asked her, but she said she was busy," said Lance. "She has a big test coming up."

"Too bad, man."

"You taking Rahne?"

"Yeah."

"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

"She's cool. I'm thinking of a way to get her to join the Brotherhood."

"Good luck with that."

"It's done."

It was a crude picture of the X-Men.

"Looks good," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"Hey, earlier, I meet this girl how has a better chance at fitting in with the Brotherhood. Her name's Tabitha Smith."

"Rahne told me about her and other other new recruits. She can make this time bombs."

"Yeah. She put one in the soda machine and BOOM! She blew the vending machine up! It was wild!"

"She sound cool. Maybe you should try to be her boyfriend instead of Kitty's."

"Tabitha may have a sweet power, but I'd never choose her over Kitty."

"Whatever, bro."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me here," said Rahne, holding Pietro arm.

"Sure," said Pietro. "Which ride do you wanna go on?"

They did lots of different things. They played games and went on rides. They went on the Spider Whirl, the Ferris Wheel, s roller coaster, and more. Pietro won Rahne a stuffed bunny rabbit.

"Something to have so you think of me," said Pietro.

'I always think of you,' thought Rahne.

Pietro won a stuffed wolf next.

"Another stuffed animal. You wouldn't've."

"I didn't. This is for me. So everytime I look at it, I'll think of you."

Rahne smiled. "You're so sweet."

"Holy crap, you're right! I need to do something bad quick!"

Rahne giggled.

Pietro saw a laser beam coming from the burnt gymnasium.

"Come with me."

He carried Rahne and ran as super speed over there.

"Wow!" breathed Rahne. "That was awesome! You're fast!"

"Why thank you."

The Brotherhood and the X-Men were fighting over a bag of cash.

Pietro got an idea. He ran over fast and took the bag. He ran back to Rahne.

"Quick. Take some and put it in your pockets. I already put some in mine."

"What?"

"Me and my friends really need some money. I know they're not going to to get away with taking all of it. I'm going to take some and then you and I are going to make it look like you were able to take the bag from me."

"I don't know."

"Please. Do this one bad thing for me and I'll do one good thing for you."

Rahne thought about it.

"Okay."

She took some money. Then she turned into a wolf and grabbed the bag with her teeth.

"Let go, you mutt!" yelled Pietro.

Rahne growled and didn't let go.

Pietro was blasted away by Scott's optic blast.

Rahne gave the bag to Scott.

"Good job, Rahne."

Fred jumped on Scott and the fighting started again.

"Let's go," Pietro whispered to Rahne.

He picked her up and they ran far. They were at the other side of the carnival.

"You did great, Rahne!"

"Really?"

"Totally believable! You should be an actress."

Rahne grinned. "You always know the right things to say."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how's living with Tabby?" asked Rahne as she and Pietro walked down the hall.

"S'okay," said Pietro. "The only problem is the pranks."

"She pranks you?"

"She trys. I'm too fast and clever for her. The others, however."

"Yeah. Tabby used to prank us too. Now it's only Bobby who does the pranking."

"Hey, is it true there's going to be a party at the mansion?"

"Mm-hmm. The Prof.'s going to be out and Scott and Jean are in charge. The other X-Men are going to trick they into leaving so they have a party. . . I was wondering if you would like to come. You can invite the Brotherhood."

"We'll be there."

* * *

That night, the Brotherhood approached the Institutes's gates on foot. The Brotherhood hopped up the porch (literally in Todd's case) and headed for the front door.

"And now, my fellow hoodlums, I present the unluckiest person at this party." Pietro said before knocking on the door. Evan Daniels opened it.

"Oh no," he said, his face paling.

"Wow. Pietro, are you psychic or something?" Fred asked.

"I... I don't know." Pietro said in a disbelieving voice, not quite understanding how his prediction could be so spot on.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Evan. "We didn't invite you."

"Rahne invited Tro and he invited us," said Lance. "Now let us in."

"Look, guys, I really can't let you inside..." Evan began to stutter.

"I beg to differ, Evan. Blob! Persuade Mister Daniels to our point of view!" Pietro ordered. Fred towered over Evan in a menacing manner, cracking his fists and neck, looking angry.

"Uhhh, on second thought... come right in guys! Enjoy the party!" Evan said, hurriedly while holding the door wide open for the menacing mutants.

"Yeah! Let's party! Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Tabitha.

They all went there separate ways at the party. Lance went to dance with Kitty. Tabby was dancing with some guy. Fred and Todd went to the food table. And Pietro looked for Rahne.

"Hey!" said Rahne, hugging him. "You came."

"I said I would."

"What?" exclaimed Kurt. "She invited them!"

"Yeah, man," said Evan, pointing at the couple who were now dancing.

"We have got to do something about this."

"I think Pietro really likes that girl," said Fred.

"Same here, yo," said Todd. "This ain't good. We'll lose him."

"You don't think he'll leave us, do you?"

"Who knows? He might."

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let's change the music," suggested Pietro.

"Okay," said Rahne. "What do you have in mind?"

"You don't mind old stuff, do you?"

Pietro played the song Does Your Mother Know by Abba.

_You're so hot, teasing me_  
_So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you_  
_That's something I couldn't do_  
_There's that look in your eyes_  
_I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild_  
_Ah, but girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_  
_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (Take it easy)_  
_Better slow down girl_  
_That's no way to go_  
_Does your mother know?_  
_Take it easy (Take it easy)_  
_Try to cool it girl_  
_Take it nice and slow_  
_Does your mother know?_

"Woo-hoo! You know how ta pick a song, Pie!" said Tabby.

Pietro danced with Rahne. His hands on her hips. He pulled her close.

Evan and Kurt watched them. Evan's eyes went wide and Kurt almost chocked on his sandwich.

_I can see what you want_  
_But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_  
_So maybe I'm not the one_  
_Now you're so cute, I like your style_  
_And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile (Smile)_  
_But girl you're only a child_

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_  
_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy (Take it easy)_  
_Better slow down girl_  
_That's no way to go_  
_Does your mother know?_  
_Take it easy (Take it easy)_  
_Try to cool it girl_  
_Take it nice and slow_  
_Does your mother know?_

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_  
_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well I can dance with you honey_  
_If you think it's funny_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_  
_And I can chat with you baby_  
_Flirt a little maybe_  
_Does your mother know that you're out?_

"That song really got me movin'!" said Kitty.

"I noticed," grinned Lance.

Rahne wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck.

"I'm really glad you came."

"I'm really glad I came too," said Pietro.

He leaned in and so did Rahne. Their lips met.

Kurt and Evan gaped at them.

"Guy!" exclaimed Rogue. "Someone activated the Dang-Oh my!"

She saw the kiss.

"This is bad," said Kurt.

* * *

Leave a review please.


	9. Chapter 9

After the party and Professor X came back, Rahne was sitting on the couch. Pietro and the Brotherhood went home.

"Rahne, what were you thinking?" asked Scott.

"How could you invite those criminals here?" shouted Evan.

"And how could you kiss him?" asked Kurt.

"They kissed?" asked Jean.

"Oh yeah," said Rogue.

"I invited him because I wanted him here!" yelled Rahne. "And I kissed him because I wanted to!"

"Easy now, Rahne," said Charles, calmly. "No need to get angry."

"He's dangerous, Rahne," said Scott.

"You don't know him," said Rahne. "He lost his family to a mob and has to live in a run down house. Non of you know what that's like."

"You're right there," said Jean. "But he's part of the Brotherhood. And if Magneto comes back-"

"Then we need to convince him to join us."

"You lost you mind," said Evan.

"Get bent!"

"Enough," said Charles. "Everyone but Rahne, go to your rooms."

"But Professor," said Scott.

"Go."

The X-Men went upstairs.

"Professor," said Rahne. "Please don't forbid me from seeing Pietro. I-"

"Relax, Rahne. I wasn't going to. I think this good that you two are seeing each other."

"You do?"

Charles nodded. "It's important that we unite the mutants of the world, including the Brotherhood. When Magneto and Mystique left, I offered the Brotherhood a place here, but they refused."

"And you hope I might get Pietro to join and maybe the rest of the Brotherhood? That's why you approve of Lance and Kitty dating?"

"That's right."

"I hope he joins too, but it won't be easy."

"I agree. Pietro can be stubborn."

'That's one of the things I like about him,' thought Rahne.

"But please, do be careful, Rahne."

"I will, Professor."

Rahne headed to her room. Pietro was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Rahne closed the door. "I thought you left."

"I forget to give you something," said Pietro.

"What's that?"

"Your goodnight kiss."

Pietro kissed her. Rahne kissed back.

"Best goodnight kiss I ever received," said Rahne.

"That because you got it from me."

Pietro opened the window.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," said Rahne.

Pietro jumped out the window, landed on his feet, and ran home.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

The bell rang which meant school was over for the day.

"Finally!" exclaimed Todd. "Why do we still go to school anyway?"

"I dunno," said Fred.

"Let's go," said Lance, starting the jeep.

"Where's Tro, yo?" asked Todd.

"He said he wanted to walk home."

'He'll want home after he walked that girl home,' Todd thought bitterly.

"Don't be like that, Todd," said Lance.

"Huh?"

"You're jealous."

"Of what?"

"You're jealous Tro has a girlfriend, and you don't."

"Am not!" Todd blushed.

"Then why do you care they Pietro is seeing someone?" asked Fred.

"He's seeing the enemy."

"So is Lance."

"I know. That's the problem."

"Just shut it, Toad," said Lance, driving home.

* * *

"I'll walk you home," said Pietro.

"Thanks," said Rahne.

They walked to the Institute. Rahne slipped her hand in Pietro's. Pietro gave her hand a squeeze.

"They really don't want you to see me?" asked Pietro.

"No," said Rahne. "But I'm going to keep seeing you anyway. I'm not going to let then tell me what to do. I think for myself."

"Good girl."

They were near the park. They saw a bright light over there and then heard a short scream, then a thump.

"That was that?" asked Rahne.

"Let's go find out," said Pietro.

They went into the park and saw a fifteen-year-old girl with blue hair and brown eyes lying on the ground.

Rahne help her up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," stuttered the girl.

"What happened?" asked Pietro.

"I. I feel thru one of my portals."

Pietro and Rahne blinked. "Your portals?"

The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" asked Pietro.

"Leah. Leah The Portal Witch. I can make portals to any place, any time, any dimension."

"Where did you came from?"

"I don't know. I've been traveling with my portals for so long, I don't remember where I'm from. I don't have control over my powers."

"Come with us," said Rahne. "The Professor can help you."

"Whoa, now," said Pietro. "Not even if Hell froze over would I bring a mutant over there."

"She needs help. 'Sides, you owe me one good thing. Remember?"

Pietro thought back at the carnival.

"Okay, you win."

Rahne smiled.

"So, how do you make these portals?" Pietro asked Leah.

"I don't know," said Leah. "Sometime they appear when I'm scared."

A bird flew by fast and chirped loudly, which startled Leah.

A portal appeared and Rahne and Pietro got sucked in.

* * *

Leah The Portal Witch is an OC of mine. She's a mutant with natural blue hair and the power to make portals. She can make portals to any place she wants. She wants to go to England, she can make a portal there. If she wants to go to China, she just makes a portal. If she wants to go to another planet, she's there. She can also make portals to any time. If she want to go to the past, she can just make a portal to go there. Same thing if she wants to go to the future. Oh, and she can make portals to any dimension too. The only problem is she can't control her powers. She's been traveling with her portals so long, she doesn't remember who her family is or where she came from.

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Rahne woke up in a bed in an infirmary. A man stood over her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Rahne. She sat up. "Where am I?"

"You're at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

'Xavier School? It's Xavier Institute.'

"Who are you?" asked Rahne.

"Scott Summers."

Rahne stared at him with wide eyes. This guy couldn't be Scott. Scott was eighteen. This guys looked like he was twenty-six. He did look like an older version of Scott, but. .

'Am I in the future?'

"What's the date?"

"November 27, 2001," answered Scott.

'Okay, not the future.'

Then she remembered what that girl Leah said.

_"I can make portals to any place, any time, any dimension."_

'I must be in another dimension.'

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Scott.

"Rahne Sinclair."

"Rahne Sinclair? Wolfsbane? Impossible. You're too young."

"I'm not the Rahne from this world."

"Huh?"

"It hard to explain. See, I met this girl who can make portal to everywhere. By mistake, she sent me and my boyfriend here."

'Wow,' thought Rahne. 'I called Pietro my boyfriend. Wait.'

"Where is he? He has white hair."

"You were the only one we found," said Scott. "You were lying unconscious in front of the mansion. No one else was with you."

"Father, is she alright?"

A man with white hair and blue eyes walked into the infirmary. He had a techno-organic left eye, left arm, and shoulder. (That means his left side is robotic.)

"She's fine, Nathan," said Scott. "She claims to be Wolfsbane from an alternate universe."

"Has Forge been messing with dimensions again?"

"No. This is the work of a mutant girl who has no control of her powers."

"Hang on," said Rahne. "Did you call Scott 'Father'?" she asked the man called Nathan.

"Yes," said Nathan. "He's my father."

"But you're too old."

"Nathan was infected with a virus called the Techno-Organic Virus when he was a baby," said Scott. "That's why his left side is metal."

"I was sent to the future to be cured and I came back as an adult," said Nathan.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," said Rhane.

"It's okay."

"Rahne's boyfriend was also sent here," said Scott. "We need to find him and send them both back."

"Who's your boyfriend?" asked Nathan.

"Pietro Maximoff," said Rahne.

"Quicksilver? Heh. Interesting."

Rahne raised an eyebrow. How was that interesting?

* * *

The Techno-Organic Virus converts living material into technology, ultimately consuming its host. The converted life continues to "live" and function, but is driven by the desire to spread to other life forms. The virus has no known antidote, although it can be held in check by telekinesis and other powers. The Techno-Organic Virus also has the ability to re-animate dead life.

Nathan Summers AKA Cable is from the comics. He's the son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, Jean Grey's clone. His hair was originally brown, but it turned white from the virus. His powers are telepathy and telekinesis. Thanks to the virus, he also has cyberpathy. That means he has a technological link to the "Infonet," which acts as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he is now a cyberpath, able to "read" digital information and broadcasts. He also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the Infonet.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro woke up in an infirmary bed.

'Where am I?'

"You're at my school. The Massachusetts Academy."

Pietro jumped at the voice. A woman with blond hair and blue eyes was in the room with him.

"Sorry," said the woman. "I'm a telepath."

"When will you telepaths learn to stay out of people's heads?" snapped Pietro.

"I'm sorry. Anyway, you're at the Massachusetts Academy. It's a school in Massachusetts for mutants. My name is Emma Frost. I'm also the White Queen. I'm the Headmistress here."

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. But you can call me Quicksilver. The fastest man alive."

"You're Quicksilver?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No. It's just the last time I saw you, you were older."

"Huh?"

Then Pietro remember Leah and what happened. He looked at the little calender on the stand next to the bed.

The year was 2001, so he didn't get sent into the future.

'Crap,' thought Pietro. 'I'm in a parallel dimension.'

"I'm Quicksilver. But not the one from this universe. Me and my girlfriend got sucked into a portal and ended up here. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I believe you," said Emma.

"That's 'cause you read my mind, right?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, where is she?"

"You were the only one we found."

"Emma, is he alright?"

A man with Strawberry Blond hair and blue eyes walked in. He was followed by a woman with short, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow jacket and looked familiar to Pietro.

"He's fine, Sean," said Emma.

"Hello," said the man named Sean. "Welcome to the Massachusetts Academy."

"S'up," said Pietro.

"I'm Jubilation Lee," said the woman. "You can call me Jubilee."

'Jubilee?' thought Pietro. 'Oh, right! She's one of the new students at Baldy's school.'

"This is Quicksilver," said Emma. "From a parallel universe."

"Is Forge messing around with universes again?" asked Sean.

"I don't know Forge too well," said Pietro. "But it wasn't him. A girl who can make portals did this. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my girlfriend."

"Well help you," said Jubilee. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Rahne Sinclair."

Jubilee giggled. Pietro scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, uh, nothing."

* * *

Emma Frost AKA White Queen is from the comics. Her powers are Telepathy and Organic Diamond Form. In the comics, her hair brown, but she died it blond. In this story, it's naturally blond. She had her own mutant school in the comics, but later became Co-Headmistress of the Xavier Institute. Scott being the Co-Headmaster.

Sean Cassidy AKA Banshee is also a comic character. His powers are Flight and Sonic Scream. He can make Sonic Shields and has Superhuman Vocal Stamina. He joined the X-Men with Storm, Colossus, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler.

I don't need to explain who Jubilee is, so I won't.

Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

The Institute is still in Bayville, New York. The Academy is in Boston, Massachusetts.

Just to let you all know.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Rahne found this universe wasn't too different from hers. Charles Xavier was still the mentor/leader of the X-Men. Cyclops was the field leader like he was in Rahne's universe. The X-Men members in this world were Cyclops, Cyclops's son Cable, Jean Grey, who was Cyclops's wife, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Cannonball, Storm, Colossus, Magik, Wolverine, and Warren Worthington III AKA Angel. They were all adults, except Kitty and Piotr's (Colossus) little sister Illyana (Magik). Kitty was seventeen and Illyana was sixteen.

Rahne noticed some differences between this group of X-Men and the X-Men from Rahne's universe. First, Kitty's eyes were brown instead of blue and she didn't say "like" alot. She hardly said it at all. Charles Xavier and Logan both had blue eyes instead of brown. And this Logan was shorter then the other Logan. This Logan was five foot three. This Kurt wasn't ashamed of how he looked and he didn't wear an image inducer. Storm from this universe was an only child and had no nephew.

"I'm sorry, Rahne," said Charles. "Pietro isn't using his powers, so I am unable to locate him with Cerebro. I'll keep trying."

"Thanks, Professor," said Rahne.

"I tried to get a hold of X-Factor," said Scott. "Everyone on the team, including Forge, is off on missions. It might take awhile to get a hold of him so we can ask for him help to send you back home."

The X-Men had told Rahne about how in this world, she was part of a super hero team called X-Factor, which was lead by Scott's little brother Alex Summers AKA Havok.

"Hey, Rahne," said Kitty. "Me and Illyana are going shopping. Wanna come?"

Rahne thought about it for a sec. She could kill some time. Might as well have some fun since she was in this dimension.

"Sure."

* * *

Just like the X-Men were the students of Charles Xavier, Emma had her own students. They were a team of mutant heros known as Generation X. The mutants that were part of the team were Emma, Banshee, Jubilee, a woman with long black hair and brown eyes named Monet St. Croix AKA M, who's powers were Invulnerability, Healing Factor, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Reflexes, and Telepathy.

Another member on the team was Russell Collins AKA Firefist. He had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. His powers were Pyrokinesis. He could create flames around his body or up to twenty feet away from himself.

Paige Guthrie AKA Husk and Theresa Cassidy AKA Siryn were also members. Husk is the sister of the X-Man Cannonball. She used to be part of a team called X-Corps, but quit and joined Generation X. She was a blonde haired beauty with bright blue eyes. Transitional Omni-morph Husking is her power. She can shed her outer layer of skin and shift into anything that does not exceed her body mass.

Siryn is Banshee's sixteen year old daughter. She has the same powers as her dad. Sonic Scream, Flight, Sonic Shields and has Superhuman Vocal Stamina. She has red hair (Not red like Jean's, more like an orange color. Red/Orange.) and green eyes.

Julio Richter AKA Rictor, a handsome man with brown hair and rich brown eyes. His powers are Seismic Energy Manipulation. He's capable of generating and releasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful waves of vibrations in any object he came into physical contact with, the vibrations starting in his body, and then emanating outwards, mostly through his fingers, causing objects to shatter or crumble and also using it to create earthquakes, shock-waves or otherwise transport earth matter.

The last member of the team was Nicholas Gleason AKA Wolf Cub. His hair is brown and so is his eyes. He also has pointed ears. Having a werewolf-like form is his power. In werewolf form, he has Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, and Razor-sharp Claws.

Right now, Pietro was sitting on a couch in the Academy, watching TV. Monet sat down next to him.

"So, you're from a different universe?"

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"You know, I knew you were Pietro the moment I saw you," said Monet.

"Really? How?"

"I know him when he and I were your age. He was a skinny twig like you too."

"Hey! I'm not a skinny twig! I'm still developing! I'm going to get more muscles and be more handsome when I'm older!"

"I know you will."

Russell and Paige walked in.

"What's your world like?" asked Russell.

"I think it's the same as this one," said Pietro. "Except I never met any of you, except for Jubilee."

"You know my brother Sam?" asked Paige.

"I met him. I don't really know him though."

"You came here with someone else?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend."

"Who's the lucky girl?" asked M.

"Rahne Sinclair," said Pietro.

"Rahne Sinclair?" she repeated.

"That's way too funny," said Russell.

"How is that funny?" asked Pietro, not understanding how it was funny.

"You'll find out," said Paige.

* * *

In the comics, Kitty's eyes are brown, but in X-Men Evolution, they're blue. And both Charles Xavier and Logan have blue eyes in the comics, but brown eyes in X-Men Evo. And a fun fact. Xavier used to have blond hair. That's right. He had hair once. How he became bald, I don't know. And I don't know how tall Logan is in Evo, but he's five foot three in the comics.

Kurt from the comics isn't ashamed of the way he looks. Storm didn't have a sister or nephew in the comics. Evan was made for the show.

M, Firefist, Husk, Siryn, Rictor, and Wolf Cub are from the comics.

Sorry about all the explaining and hardly any story. Just didn't want anyone confused on who was who.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"Where am I in this universe?" asked Pietro. "Do I exist here?"

"Yeah," said Paige. "You exist here."

"You used to work for Magneto," said Nicholas.

"Then you joined a team called the Avengers," said Theresa.

"Then you joined a new team," said Russell.

"What team was that?" asked Pietro.

"A Government team called X-Factor," said Paige.

"X-Factor? Do the X-Men exist is this place?"

"Yeah. My brother, Cannonball, is an X-Man."

Out of the corner of his eye, Pietro saw Julio not too far away, staring at him.

When Julio saw that Pietro saw him, he walked away.

"What's with him?" Pietro asked.

"Oh, Julio," said Russell. "You and him, uh."

"Trust me," said Monet. "You don't wanna know."

Pietro raised an eyebrow.

Emma, Sean, and Jubilee walked in.

"Pietro," said Emma. "We can't get a hold of Forge. He's the only one who has a chance at getting you home."

"What do I do now?" asked Pietro.

"We can go to Xavier's School," said Sean.

"Why there?"

"Because maybe Xavier can locate Forge."

"And maybe Rahne's there," said Jubilee.

Pietro thought about it.

"Let's go."

* * *

Rahne, Kitty, and Illyana were at the mall shopping.

'Everything seams the same,' thought Rahne. 'Not a lot is different from the Bayville I'm from.'

Kitty saw someone. A woman with green eyes and brown hair with white streaks in it.

Kitty's eyes went wide. She whispered something to Illyana.

They quickly grabbed Rahne and the three rushed into a store to hide, hoping the woman didn't find them.

"What's wrong?" asked Rahne.

"Shh!" said Kitty. "A member of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"Who?"

"Anna Marie," said Illyana. "AKA Rogue."

"Rogue? I know Rogue. But I never knew her name was Anna Marie. I know Anna is a common first name, but I never knew anyone with Marie was there last name. I'm sure there are people with Marie as a last name. Like names like Smith and Tucker are first names that are some people's last names."

"Oh, no. Anna is her first name and Marie is her middle name. No one knows her last name."

"Oh," said Rahne. "Wait! You're hiding from Rogue? She's the enemy?"

"Yeah," said Kitty. "She's not your enemy in your world?"

"No. She's a part of the X-Men."

"Well, here, she's evil and part of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"Oh no," said Illyana. "Drake is here too."

By Rogue was a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Drake?" asked Rahne. "As in Bobby Drake? Iceman?"

"Yeah," said Kitty. "He's Rogue's boyfriend and he's also part of the Brotherhood of Mutants."

Then Rogue and Iceman smirked.

"DIE, HUMANS!"

* * *

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

daynaalove-The evil Rogue and Iceman are from the Earth-94831 universe/comic series.

Indigo-Night-Wisp-Don't worry. Rogue and Bobby are a couple in that universe. When Pietro and Rahne go home, Rogue will be with Remy. No need to freak. Rogue/Remy won the final vote.

wildcat-Thanks. I'm glad you think the details are getting better.

Enjoy.

* * *

Iceman and Rogue started attacking people. Iceman was shooting ice and Rogue fired concussion blasts.

People ran and screamed. People were getting hurt.

Iceman laughed.

"Pathetic humans!"

"Bastard!" growled Rahne.

She turned into her wolf form and tackled him to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Get off of him, you mutt!" yelled Rogue.

She blasted Rahne away.

"Thanks, babe," said Iceman, getting up.

Then Kitty phased Rogue to the ground to her waist. Illyana used her magic to turn Iceman's ice into water and used it to sort of drown him.

"Had enough?" asked Illyana.

Rogue blasted her way out and Iceman coughed out some water.

"We're just getting started," sneered Iceman.

Then a sonic scream hit Rogue sending her flying. A silver twirl ran around Iceman, punching him at top speed.

It stopped.

"Pietro!" cried Rahne, running to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pietro pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Rahne."

"So, this is the girl," said Monet.

"You are you?" asked Rahne. "And them?"

"Some friends I made," said Pietro.

"We're Generation X," said Paige.

"Hey, Iceman!" said Russell. "Wanna know why they call me Firefist?"

Russell shot fire at Iceman. Theresa screamed at Rogue, sending her flying into a walk.

"Wow," said Rahne.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Nicholas.

Julio hit the evil couple with a shock-wave.

"Had enough?" asked Monet.

"We'll be back," snarled Rogue.

She and Iceman ran away.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Paige.

"We showed them," said Russell.

"Great job, everyone," said Monet.

"Let's get back to the X-Mansion," said Kitty.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was in the den at the X-Mansion.

"I'm glad I found you," Pietro said to Rahne.

They both sat on the couch. His arm wrapped around her should.

"I'm glad we're back together too," said Rahne.

"Now what do we do?" asked Illyana.

"We send them back," said Paige.

"I know that. I mean how."

"I'm not sure."

"We still haven't got a hold on Forge," said Sean.

"I was able to," said Scott. "I talked to my brother two hours ago. He and X-Factor should be here soon."

"That's good to hear," said Jean.

"Yeah," said Kurt. "Who knows what might happen to this world if those two don't get home."

"What?" asked Pietro. "You think because there are too many Pietros and Rahnes, this universe will blow up?"

"Happens in movies."

"Kurt, this isn't a movie," said Ororo.

The younger mutants giggled.

"I'm going to miss you two when you leave," said Theresa.

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Same here."

"We'll miss you too," said Rahne.

"I'm deffenity going to miss you, Kitty," said Pietro. "You're _way _less annoying then the Kitty from our universe."

Rahne lightly punched Pietro in the arm. He smirked.

"I only spoke the truth."

Rahne rolled her eyes, but she smiled too.

Julio looked away when Pietro and Rahne moved closer together.

"Hey, Pietro," said Rahne. "Rogue first name is Anna and her middle name is Marie. No one knows her last name."

"I knew Rogue wasn't her real name," said Pietro. "Not that it couldn't have. Anything can be a name. There are people out there with weirder name. But I just knew her real name wasn't Rogue. A rogue is a dishonest, knavish person; a scoundrel. A playfully mischievous person; scamp. A tramp or vagabond. I don't think her parents looked at her and said, Yep. She's going to grow up and be a troublesome child. Let's name her Rogue."

"Actually," said Kitty. "The name Rogue fits this universe's Rogue perfectly. Our Rogue is dishonest. And a tramp."

Everyone laughed.

"X-Factor is here," said Piotr.

"Good," said Pietro.

* * *

Sorry it's short.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Just a reminder. In the universe Pietro and Rahne went into, Kitty, Illyana, and Theresa are the only teenagers. Everyone else are adults.

And Rahne and Pietro are teens, but you already knew that. But their counterparts are adults.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"X-Factor is here," said Sam.

Havok, the team leader, and Cyclops's little brother walked in first. He was followed by a woman with green hair. A man with black hair and darkish skin came in. So did a Japanese man, a woman with blue eyes and brown, curly hair, and a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

Pietro and Rahne's eyes went wide.

A man with white hair and blue eyes walked in. He looked like an older version of Pietro. A woman walked in with the man. She looked like an older Rahne, but her hair was redder.

'Oh my god,' thought Rahne and Pietro.

"So," said the white haired man. "You're Pietro Maximoff."

"Yeah. And so are you."

"Right."

"And you're me," Rahne said to the older woman.

The other Rahne smiled. "Yep."

"Hey, big bro," Alex said to Scott.

"Hey, Alex."

"Hello." The Japanese man shook Pietro hand. "I am Shiro Yoshida."

"Hi."

"Jamie?" Rahne said, looking carefully at the brown haired man. "Is that you?"

The man was indeed Jamie Madrox. Back in Rahne's home dimension, Jamie was just a little boy. Here, he was a grown man.

Pietro looked at the brown haired woman and the green haired woman carefully.

"Wanda? Lorna?"

"That's us," said Wanda, the one with brown hair.

"Who are they, Pietro?" asked Rahne.

"We're his sisters," said Lorna, the one with green hair.

'Sisters?' thought Rahne. 'He never told me he had sisters.'

Then she remember something.

_"You were chased by a mob? Same here. That's how I lost. . . . ."_

'He lost his sisters in the mob.'

"I'm also Havok's wife," said Lorna.

Alex smiled and kissed Lorna.

"I'm Forge," said the man with black hair.

"We're glad you're here," said Pietro. "You need to get us home."

"I still have one of my machines that can travel to parallel dimensions. I'll see what I can do."

"Good."

"Hey," Rahne said to Quicksilver and Wolfsbane. "Everyone thinks it funny Pietro and I are dating. Do you two hate each other or something?"

"No," said Wolfsbane. "The opposite actually. We love each other."

"That's why I asked Rahne to marry me," said Quicksilver.

Other Rahne showed them the ring on her finger.

"Oh," said Pietro. "No wonder everyone thought it was interesting we were a couple. In this universe, we're going to get married." Then his eyes went wide and his hands covered his cheeks. "We're going to get married!"

Rahne blushed real hard.

'Married. Wow.'

* * *

Married. I bet non of you thought that.

Shiro Yoshida AKA Sunfire is from the comics. He has black hair and black eyes. He's a Japanese mutant with the power of Solar Flare. He can absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma. That allows him to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy known as Plasma Blasts. He can use his powers to fly.

Please leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wow," said Rahne. "We're going to get married in this universe."

"Yeah," said Pietro.

They were silent for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me you lost your sisters when you were chased by the mob?" asked Rahne.

"I lost one of my sisters."

"What?"

"Let me start at the beginning. Wanda is my twin sister. When we were babies, we were adopted by the Maximoffs. We lived with them until my father, Django Maximoff, began to steal food to feed us. We were poor and starving. Then enraged villagers attacked the village and that's when Wanda and I discovered our powers. They called her a witch and me a demon. My father was killed, but my mother was able to save my sister. She wasn't able to save me."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Pietro."

"There's more. My mother and sister were gone, hopefully somewhere safe, but I was left alone. The angry villagers were going to kill me, when my real father showed up and saved me."

"You're birth father found you?" asked Rahne.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I don't know how, but he did. He took me to America. We lived in a house in New York City, New York State. When he first brought me to the house, that's when I first met my little sister, who was also my half sister Lorna. I became protective of her. She was five and I was seven. Then when I was ten and she was eight, she had to be sent away."

"Why?"

"Father said she had trouble with her powers and she needed help. After Lorna went away, I never saw her again. I never saw Wanda again after the mob."

Rahne gave Pietro a hug and rested her head on his chest. Pietro wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry about your sisters, Pietro," whispered Rahne. "I'm sure they're okay wherever they are."

"Thanks," said Pietro. "Hey, let's not be sad now. We're going home."

"Right. And we have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"Well, I know it'll be years, but maybe some day we can get married."

Pietro grinned. "You're right! If our other selves are going to get married, maybe we'll get married too."

Rahne smiled.

"Don't remind me about them getting married."

It was Julio.

"What?" asked Rahne. "You don't like that they're getting married."

"Not really," answered Julio.

"Why?" asked Pietro. "You like Rahne or something?"

Julio didn't answer. He left the room.

"I think he does."

"It's not Rahne he likes," said Quicksilver.

He and Wolfsbane came in.

"What do you mean?" asked Rahne.

"Julio is gay and he's had a crush on Pietro for a long time," said Wolfsbane.

Rahne and Pietro's eyes went wide.

"What?" exclaimed Pietro.

Quicksilver laughed. "Yep. He even tried to kiss me once."

"Holy! Well, that explains that looks he was giving me. Not that I can blame him for liking me."

"Ya cocky little bastard." Quicksilver smirked.

Pietro smirked too.

"A part of me feels sorry for him," said Rahne. "I'd feel terrible if someone I really liked was going to marry someone else."

"I felt bad bad too," said Wolfsbane. "That's why it took so long for us to finally decide to get married."

"Speaking of getting married," said Quicksilver. "We need to get back to planing the wedding."

Wolfsbane and Quicksilver left.

"I knew I'd grow up to be more handsome," said Pietro. "And I knew you'd become more beautiful."

Rahne smiled.

An alarm went off.

* * *

No one knows Julio Richter's sexuality. Some say he's heterosexual. Some say he's homosexual. Some say he's bisexual. I believe in the comics he and Rahne had sex and I heard rumors he has the hots for Pietro.

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Indigo-Night-Wisp-Thanks for reading my story. You reading and leaving reviews for this story is what gives me the motivation to write. Thanks.

Pietro-4-eva-Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm really glad you do.

Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

An alarm was going off.

"What's going on?" asked Rahne.

"The Brotherhood of Mutants is attacking the city," said Cable.

"Brotherhood of Mutants?" asked Pietro.

"That's the team your on," said Rahne.

"No. My team is call the Brotherhood. It's not the Brotherhood of Mutants, Brotherhood of Evil, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, or Brotherhood of Bayville. It's just the Brotherhood."

"Well, this Brotherhood is going to kill thousands on innocents," said Cable.

"Then let's stop them," said Pietro.

* * *

"I just love the sound of humans screaming in fear," said Iceman.

"I love the sound of creeps like you rotting in MRD prisons," said Shadowcat.

Pietro got a good look at this universes Brotherhood. He saw Rogue and Iceman. He saw a man he recognized as Sabretooth. Mystique was there. You could tell with the blue skin. There was a man with blond hair who wore a kerosene-based flame-thrower on his back. He had an insane look on his face.

Then the last three members.

"Todd, Fred, Lance, what do you guys think you're doing?" exclaimed Pietro. "You're killing people!"

Fred looked the same. He was just fatter and his hair was brown and wasn't styled in a Mohawk.

Todd looked the same too. He just wasn't as green.

Pietro couldn't tell if Lance looked the same because he wore a helmet that wasn't clear, so you couldn't see his face.

"How did you know my name?" Blob asked.

"Todd?" said Toad with a British accent. "My name is Mortimer Toynbee."

"I do not know who Lance is," said Avalanche with a Greek accent. "But my name is Dominikos Petrakis."

"Their names are different here," Pietro said to Rahne.

"My name is St. John Allerdyce," said the man with blond hair. He spoke with an Australian accent. "But you can call me Pyro."

"Yeah, nice to meet you, crazy dude."

"Oi! I ain't crazy, mate!"

"Yes, you are," said Avalanche. "The kids doesn't know you and he already knows how crazy you are."

"Crazy this!"

Pyro set some cars on fire and they blew up.

"Stop it!" yelled Rahne.

"Make me!" Pyro mocked.

She turned into a werewolf and scratched his face with her claws.

"Oi! That hurt!"

"Bloody die, you dog!" said Toad.

He was going to hit her, but Pietro kicked him into a building.

"Mess with my girl, you mess with me," said Pietro.

Wolverine fought Sabretooth. Jean fought against Mystique. Cyclops fought Toad. Storm and Magik fought Pyro. Colossus fought Blob. Nightcrawler and Cannonball fought Avalanche.

"Told you we'd be back," said Rogue.

"We're not scared," said Rahne.

"You should be," said Iceman.

"Bring it on, Popsicle," mocked Pietro.

Rahne fought Rogue and Pietro fought Iceman. Rahne was scratching and biting Rogue while Pietro ran around Iceman and punched him at high speed.

"You bastard!" yelled Iceman. "Why do you fight us? Why protect humans? If Magneto was here now to see you, he'd be put to more shame then he already is."

"Magneto is your leader?" asked Pietro.

"Of course!"

"Then give him this message. Tell him he's a _horse's ass!_"

Pietro kicked Iceman far.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a blue portal that appeared out of no where.

"Pietro!" exclaimed Rahne. "It's out way home!"

"Let's go!"

"Bye!" said Kitty.

Pietro and Rahne went through it and the portal was gone.

* * *

Mortimer Toynbee is Toad's name in the comics. And Dominikos Petrakis is Avalanche's.

Please leave me a review.


	20. Chapter 20

Pietro and Rahne fell out of the portal and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Excelent job, Leah," said Charles.

"Thanks, Professor," said Leah.

The couple got up and found they were in the Institute with the X-Men, the New Mutants, and the Brotherhood.

"Rahne, I'm glad you're safe," said Jubilee.

"Good to have you back, Tro," said Todd.

"I'm sorry about what happened," said Leah.

"It's okay," said Rahne. "It wasn't your fault."

"Besides," said Pietro. "We had a good time. We had fun in the universe we were sent to."

"What was it like, yo?" asked Todd.

"Well, Mortimer, it wasn't too different from out world."

The Brotherhood stared at Pietro.

"Mortimer? My name ain't Mortimer! It's Todd! And who'd have a name like Mortimer? It's a dorks name!"

"Speedy, you alright?" asked Tabitha.

"Yeah. It's just in that universe, Todd's name was Mortimer. And he spoke in a British accent. Lance spoke in a Greek Accent."

"A Greek accent?" asked Lance.

"Yes, Dominikos, it was Greek."

"Dominikos?"

"I'm confused," said Fred.

"Come on," said Pietro. "Let's leave the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"What?" said Scott. "It's the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Xavier Institute, not Xavier School."

"It was called that in the universe we went to," said Rahne.

"In that universe, you were an adult and married to Jean. And you two had a son," said Pietro.

Scott and Jean blushed.

"Jamie, your codename was Multiple Man instead of Multiple," said Rahne. "You were grown up, handsome, and a great fighter. You even had your own team for awhile."

"Yeah!" cheered Jamie.

"Oh, and Rogue, what's your real name?"

"Rahne, you asked me that before," said Rogue. "I'll never tell."

"Let me guess. Is it Alexa?"

"No."

"Is it Mary?"

"No."

"Is it Anna Marie?"

Rogue's eyes went wide.

"It is, isn't it?" Rahne smiled.

"Anna no, but it is Marie. But how did-?"

"The other Rogue was called Anna Marie. Never found out what her last name is."

"Well, Marie may be my name, but I go by Rogue."

"Fine."

"I think it's time we left," said Pietro. "Let's go, Brotherhood of Mutants."

"What?" asked Todd. "We're the Brotherhood, yo. Not the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"Wait," said Rahne. "Can I talk to you?"

They went off so no one could hear them.

"What is it?" asked Pietro.

"It's about what Iceman said before. Why did you fight them? Why did you protect the citizens?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still don't like humans, but I'm not into killing. I think people should only be killed if they did something unforgivable. Plus, I did owe you a good thing, so that's why I helped in the fight."

"And why did you tell Iceman to tell Magneto he was a horse's ass?"

She giggled a little. Pietro smirked.

"Because he is. He abandoned me and my friends."

"Yeah. I guess I'd want to call him that too."

"Everyone does."

"True."

They went back to the others.

"Oh, before I forget," said Pietro. "In that universe, Pryde wasn't annoying and she didn't say "like" is every sentence."

"Hey!" yelled Kitty. "I, like, don't say "like" in every sentince! You're such a, like, jerk!"

"And, like, you are, like, a, like, total, like, stupid, like-"

He burst out laughing. Todd, Tabitha, and Fred joined him.

Kitty got really pissed.

"GET OUT, YOU JERK!"

Pietro ran off, laughing.

* * *

Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

I know Magneto is Jewish, but I don't know if Pietro and Wanda are. I'm going to say Pietro is Jewish in this story.

And I believe Rahne is Catholic, right?

This chapter takes place during **On Angel's Wings.** Beast joined the X-Men and became a teacher. Scott already visited his little brother Alex.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was winter. Christmas wasn't too far away.

Pietro and Rahne were both wondering around Bayville. They both stayed in town because they were both orphans and wanted to spend the holidays together.

They went into the park and sat on a bench. Snow fell from the sky.

"Did you every celebrate Christmas with your family?" asked Rahne.

"No," said Pietro. "They Maximoffs were too poor, so we couldn't celebrate the holidays. And my father was Jewish, so we celebrate Jewish holidays like Hanukkah. But I haven't celebrate Hanukkah or practised my religion, prayed in a Temple, or even read the Torah in years."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. At least this year I get to celebrate Christmas with you."

Rahne smiled and moved closer to Pietro.

"What about you?" asked Pietro.

"Every Christmas, me and my dad would go to Church in the morning," said Rahne. "Even when he died I still went to Church and I prayed for him and my mom who died at child birth."

"Sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. My step mom would come with me. And we'd make a snowman. Oh, and on Christmas Eve, we'd each open one present."

"Christmas Eve. You don't mind opening one present a few days before, do you?"

"Hm?"

"I got your present right here. See, I found out that you were Catholic thanks to Daniels. He tried to talk me into leaving you alone. I think he said "Maximoff, you better leave Rahne alone. She's a good Catholic girl and you're the Devil." or something like at. That's how I got the idea to buy you this."

He retched in his coat and pulled out a flat box.

Pietro gave it to Rahne. She opened it and found a silver necklace. It was a silver chain with a silver cross. The cross wasn't dinky (small). It was about four inches tall.

"It's beautiful, Pietro," said Rahne. "I love it."

"Good. It's silver. That won't kill you, right? Ya know, with you being a werewolf and all."

"Shut up." She laughed and shoved him. "You can be such a jerk."

"And yet you still like me."

"I do."

"So," said Pietro. "Where's my present?"

Rahne looked at him.

"Just kidding. I know you don't have a present for me with you."

"No, I do. It's just. . . I was looking for your sisters on the Internet. I wanted you to be reunited with them to be your present."

Pietro stared at her with shock.

"Wow. Th-that's the nicest thing everyone has ever done for me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find the."

"Hey, it's okay." Pietro took her hand in his. "You tried. That's good enough for me."

"I did get you something, though. It's not as great as your present to me."

"Whatever it is, I'll love it."

"Well, the X-Men always say how the Brotherhood is nothing but a gang of hoods who cause trouble and so on. And so I thought since you're a hood, you should has a Tuque and I thought you'd look good in one."

Rahne handed him a black tuque (a tuque is a skull cap) with a silver lightning bolt on it.

"I love it," said Pietro. "My head does get cold sometimes."

He put it on. A few strands of hair were over is forehead.

"How do I look?"

"Sex," said Rahne.

"I do, don't I," said Pietro.

"Hey, let's make a snowman."

"Sound like fun."

They rolled three balls till they were the right size. They stacked them up and went looking for pebbles and sticks.

When they finished, they moved back go get a good look at the snowman.

"It's prefect," said Rahne.

"Like you," said Pietro.

He kissed Rahne on her lips.

* * *

Please leave this chapter a review.


	22. Chapter 22

"Guys, I think Pietro is sick," said Fred.

"Why?" asked Lance, who was playing his guitar.

"He's wearing a hat."

"What?"

Pietro walked into the living room wearing the tuque Rahne got him. He sat on the couch and watched TV.

His friends just stared at him.

"What?" Pietro asked. He was getting annoyed with the looks they were giving him.

"Tro, you wearing a skull cap?" asked Todd.

"No. I'm wearing a chicken on my head," Pietro said, sarcastically. "Stop asking stupid questions, Todd."

"You never wore a cap before."

"You said hats ruin your hair," said Lance.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Did you change it because that girl bought you that hat," muttered Todd.

"No. The tuque looks good on me."

"You know what I think," said Tabby. "I think you're in love, Speedy."

"Love? I wouldn't go that far," said Pietro.

"I would. You send so much time with her. You space out and think about her. You always walk her home. Now you're wearing the hat she gave you."

"I like that hat."

"You may like the hat, but what if you didn't? What if she buys you a shirt you think is ugly? You'd wear it."

"No, I wouldn't."

"That's what you say now. But you love you so much, you'd say you love it and wear it."

"Not true."

"Is true. That's how much you love her."

"Yo, how could you fall in love with an X-Geek?" exclaimed Todd.

"I didn't fall in love!" shouted Pietro.

"You're been dating her for months. When will you break up with her?"

"I. I. I don't know yet."

"I know," said Tabitha. "Never."

"Stay out of my business!"

Pietro ran out.

* * *

Rahne was in her room. Her hair wasn't tried in those two little ponytails she always wore. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

She stopped brushing and looked at herself in the mirror. Rahne touched the silver cross necklace Pietro gave and smiled.

"Hi, Rahne," said Leah, entering the room.

Leah joined the New Mutants was getting better control over her powers. But she did still make portals by accident sometimes. A few weeks ago she sent Roberto and Amara to Mexico. And recently, she sent Kurt, Kitty, and Sam back in time to the 70's.

Rahne and Leah made become roommates and close friends.

"Hey, Leah," said Rahne.

"That's a nice necklace."

"Thanks. Pietro got it for me."

Rahne looked in the mirror to see her refection wearing the necklace.

"Leah, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I think I love Pietro."

* * *

Pietro was walking around town. When he saw a couple walk by, holding hands, the guy kissed the girls cheek, they both smiled, he realized something.

'I think I really do love Rahne.'

* * *

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Rahne stood in front of the gates outside the mansion. She wore black boots, jeans, a white tank top, and a black, leather jacket. Her hair was down and she was wearing the necklace.

A guy on his motorcycle stopped in front of her. He wore dark blue/black boots, jeans, a brown shirt, and a black, leather jacket. He took of the helmet and revealed himself to be Pietro.

He wasn't wearing his tuque and his hair hung down, not slicked back like it usually was.

"Hey," said Pietro.

"Hey," said Rahne.

"Sorry I'm not wearing the tuque today."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to wear it everyday. I like seeing your hair anyway. It's pretty and unique."

"Thanks. I see your wearing the necklace."

"Yeah. I love it and hardly take it off."

"Good because I expect you to wear it every time I see you."

Rahne sat behind him.

"Nice motorcycle."

"Thanks. Some guy was going to throw it away, but I took it and me and Lance fixed it up."

He put his helmet up and handed Rahne a spare.

"Let's ride."

Pietro started the motorcycle and rode off. He went so fast, Rahne held on to him as tight as she could.

It felt exciting. A total rush.

"This is so much fun!" Rahne shouted so Pietro could hear.

It was hard to hear because they moved so fast.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself!" shouted Pietro.

He kept going. He didn't even stop at the red light.

"You blew a red light!" said Rahne

"So?" asked Pietro.

"Better hope a cop didn't see that."

* * *

After there joyride, Pietro bright Rahne home.

"That was awesome," said Rahne. "I never felt so alive!"

"We can do it again if you want," said Pietro.

"That's be great."

She kissed him.

"See ya."

* * *

Please leave a review if you want to read the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

There was fog outside. The New Mutants were outside playing football.

Except for Rahne that is.

She went off, far from the others. She laid on the grass on her back.

Pietro laid next to her.

"They might catch you," said Rahne.

"They'll have to find me in this fog," said Pietro. "So, what's new?"

"Well, Ororo has been acting weird lately. She's been jumpy and thinks someone is after her. I think it's because of Evan not doing well in school and lack of progress in training."

"Figures. Daniels would give me a headache back at our old school. I feel sorry for the lady. It's a shame she has such a failure as a nephew."

"Hm, you're too mean."

"And you're too nice."

Pietro got on top of Rahne. He leaned in for a kiss, but Sam cannonballed him.

"Whoa. Sorry, dud," said Sam, dizzy and didn't know who he hit.

"You okay, Rahne?" asked Jubilee, rushing over.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Next time watch where you're going, Sam!" scowled Amara.

"Alright, everyone," said Hank. "Let's head to the Danger Room."

All the New Mutants headed inside the mansion.

"Alright, Pietro, you can came out of the bushes now," said Hank. "I saw you."

Pietro came out rubbing his right side.

"That guy really needs better control," said Pietro.

"We're helping him with that."

"So, Mr. McCoy, haven't seen you in a long time. School hasn't been the same when you left. How are things?"

"Fine. Now, I think it would be best if you left. I won't tell anyone you were here."

"Thanks. You always were cool."

Pietro ran to the boarding house.

* * *

Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

"How was your joyride with the X-Losers?" asked Pietro.

Lance and Pietro were in the living room. Lance had joined the X-Men and just came back to the Brotherhood yesterday.

Lance shrugged. "Summers was a dick as always."

"Good thing I decided not to go."

"Yeah. It was a waste of time. You were right. Non of them excepted me and they blamed me for riding in Summers's car, the X-Van, and the X-Jet. It was Drake, Lee, and Guthrie who did it."

"What can I say, man. Those guys are hypocrites. They talk about uniting mutants, but when they meet one that's not like them, they treat 'em like dirt."

"Got that right. The only one who gave me a chance was Kitty."

"Okay, Lance," said Todd.

He, Fred, and Tabby walked into the living room.

"We thought long and hard on what your punishment for ditching us should be. We decided that for forty-eight hours."

"That's two days," said Fred.

"I already knew that, Blob," said Lance.

"You will have to wear the rainbow colored Afro," finished Todd.

He dropped the wig in Lance's lap.

"You can't be serious," said Lance.

"And," said Tabby. "You have to wear these giant sunglasses." She handed Lance the glasses. "And these clown shoes." She held up the big, red shoes.

"For two days?"

The three nodded.

"Only around the house, right?"

"And when you go out," said Todd. "Fortunately for you today's Sunday, so you don't have to go anywhere. But Monday we have school."

Lance started to fake cough.

"(Cough, cough) I think I (cough) caught something. I don't really (cough) feel so good. (Cough, cough)"

"Nice try," said Tabby.

"Now, now, guys," said Pietro. "Let's not be to hard on him. After all, he only did what any other man would do for their girl."

"Thanks, Tro," said Lance. "You always have my back."

"I have a much better punishment in mind."

* * *

"I can believe you're making me say sonnets to Kitty while you guys and Tro's girlfriend watch," complained Lance.

His hair was nice and neet. He wore dress pants and a white shirt with a collar and bottoms.

"Would you rather wear the rainbow wig and have everyone at school laugh at you?" asked Pietro. "And be glad it's only Rahne I invited. I could've invited the X-Geeks. Would you want Summers here?"

"No."

"Okay then. Now go."

Kitty and Rahne waited in a gazebo. Lance came and Rahne went with Pietro and the other as Lance got on one knee and pulled out a piece of paper to read the sonnets.

(Sonnets are love poems if you don't know.)

The first one he read was called Beauty.

_Beauty is liberal as the heavenly air,_  
_Beauty is boundless as the universe:_  
_The waves of evil ponderously immerse_  
_The pearl of good; beauty is everywhere._  
_Beauty is a devout a deep despair;_  
_Hopes that with heaven's highest stars converse:_  
_The poisonous blossom of a devil's curse;_  
_The first and last word of an angel's prayer._  
_Creation and destruction at thy beck_  
_Call love and lust: through battle's bloody swarm_  
_That youth with smiling face sees but thy form:_  
_And, 'mid the shrieks of the fast sinking wreck,_  
_A poet, standing on the wave-washed deck,_  
_Stares awe-struck at the beauty of the storm._

"Oh, Lance," said Kitty.

Lance got up and kissed Kitty on the lips.

"Gag," said Tabby.

Pietro and Rahne snickered and they kissed too.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

"Come back here, you klepto!" yelled Lance.

"She did it again," said Pietro. "Looks like we're going ta have ta swipe us a second car."

"I know, right," said Todd. "And we need more mouth wash! I'm tired of Boom Boom always comin' into the bathroom when I'm in there!"

"Do they sell Mohawk wigs?" asked Fred, rubbing his bald head.

"Well, I'm going out," said Pietro. "Later."

"It's dark out," said Lance. "Where you going?"

"Out."

Pietro ran off.

* * *

Pietro and Rahne were at an ice cream shop.

"Can I tell you something?" asked Rahne.

"Go ahead," said Pietro.

"I know who the Bayville Sirens are."

"Who?"

"Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Tabby, and Amara."

"No wonder Tabby's been gone a lot and's been taking Lance's jeep more then usual."

"They think no one at the Institute knows it's them. Scott and Kurt went out to follow them."

"You said Jean was a Siren, right? I knew she had a dark side. Everyone has a light side and a dark side. Hers is a vigilante."

"Vigilante hero," corrected Rahne.

"Whatever," said Pietro. "Point is she's using her powers. And she and Summers are always saying that non of us are supposed to use out powers in public and she goes off and uses her powers. That's another hypocritical thing."

"I guess it is kinda hypocritical."

They both licked their ice cream cones. Pietro got cookie-dough and Rahne got cookies and cream.

"Whould you want to be a Bayville Siren?" asked Pietro.

"I wouldn't want to be a Siren," said Rahne. "But I would like to use my powers for good. I'd probably be out there helping people like them if I had the right partner."

Pietro smirked. "Like I'd ever help anyone."

"You wouldn't help me or the Brotherhood?"

"You and them, yes. Anyone else, no."

They finished their ice cream and left the shop.

Firetrucks passed by.

* * *

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

A building was on fire. Firemen were coming out of it with people that were trapped inside.

"Let's go," said Pietro. "It's not our problem."

"There are still people trapped inside!" shouted a man.

"My children are in there!" screamed a woman. "Someone please help them!"

"Let's go, Rahne," said Pietro, walking away.

"Please! The twins are only five!"

Pietro froze at the word twins.

"My little boy and little girl! Someone save them!"

"Pietro?" said Rahne. He was shaking. "Pietro? Are you alright?"

"I'm going in. Wait here for me."

"Oh no! I'm not letting you go in alone. I'm going too and don't even try to stop me!"

Pietro sighed. "Hang on."

He picked her up and ran into the burning building at super speed. Once inside, Rahne turned into a werewolf and pulled a side big pieces of wood to get to the victims. Pietro used his speed to make powerful punches and kicks to make his way.

"Anyone here?" he called.

Rahne turned back to normal and helped a man up.

"You alright?"

"(Cough.) Yes. Th-thank you!"

"Where's mommy?"

Pietro saw two little children holding each other. A boy with yellow hair and a girl with brown hair.

They were the same age Pietro was when he was separated from Wanda.

"It's okay," said Pietro. "I'll take you to your mommy."

They lead the people they found out of the building.

"Bless you," the woman said to Pietro.

"Mommy!" the twins cried.

The woman hugged her children, sobbing.

Pietro and Rahne both had oxygen masks over their mouths.

"That was a dangerous thing you two did," said a fireman. "But it was also brave."

"We just really wanted to help," said Rahne.

* * *

The couple stood outside the gates of the Institute.

"I thought you'd never help anyone," said Rahne.

"Same here," said Pietro. "I don't know why I went in."

"I do. When you heard there were twins trapped it brought back some memories of Wanda."

"Yeah."

They were silent.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," said Rahne.

"Rahne, wait," said Pietro.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say. . . I love you."

Rahne's eyes went wide.

"You do?"

Pietro nodded.

"Pietro. I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

Rahne was on the computer doing a little research.

"Rahne," said Leah. "It's midnight."

"You have school tomorrow," said Amara. "You need to get some sleep."

"Not yet," said Rahne. 'Not until I find Wanda and Lorna,' she thought.

Ever since Rahne found out about Pietro's sisters, she had been trying to find them. She made calls, looked on the Internet, everything.

Then something popped on the screen.

Rahne read it carefully and smiled.

"Okay. I'll go to sleep now."

* * *

Rahne waited at the track field for Pietro. A silver blur came and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey," said Rahne.

"You didn't flinch or jump," said Pietro.

"I'm used to you popping out of no where now."

"So, what'd you want to tell me?"

"I found Wanda."

Pietro's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I know where she is."

"Tell me quick!"

"Only if I come with."

"Rahne."

"I found her. If I don't go, you don't get to see her."

Pietro sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

In Italy

Pietro used his super speed to get him and Rahne to Rome, Italy.

"It's beautiful here," said Rahne.

"We can enjoy the beauty later," said Pietro. "Where's Wanda?"

"I have the address here."

* * *

Please review.


	29. Chapter 29

Pietro knocked on the door. A girl with blue eyes and black hair opened the door. Her hair was a little passed her shoulders.

"Hi," said Pietro. "I'm looking for-"

"Pietro?"

"Wanda?"

The girl, who was Pietro twin Wanda, wrapped her arms around him and cried. Pietro returned the hug and cried himself.

(I know Pietro is macho and all, but they were separated at age seven and hadn't seen each other for ten years. Of course they're going to cry.)

Rahne smiled, happy her boyfriend was finally with his sister.

"How did you fine me?" asked Wanda.

"Thanks to Rahne," said Pietro. "This is her."

"Nice to meet you, Wanda," said Rahne.

"Nice to meet you too," said Wanda. "Come in."

They entered the house. They went into the living room.

"You live alone, sis?" asked Pietro, sitting on the couch.

"Now I do," said Wanda. "Mama died last year."

"Oh my," said Rahne. "Sorry about your mother."

"It's fine. When she found out she was getting so sick and was going to die, she was happy. She wanted to see Papa again."

"I hope they found each other in the after life," said Pietro.

"So, Pea, were have you been this whole time?"

"Pea?" Rahne giggled. "How cute."

Pietro blushed.

"Wand, don't call me that in front of my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You?"

"That's right. I have a girlfriend."

"I thought you thought girls were icky?"

"That was back when I was little."

Rahne laughed. The twins smiled.

"As where I was," said Pietro. "I was in Bayville, New York. I'm part of a team call the Brotherhood. I live with other mutants."

"Mutants?" asked Wanda.

"That's what we're called, Wanda. People with powers like us are called mutants."

"I can turn into a wolf and Pietro has super speed," said Rahne. "What are your powers?"

"I can manipulate probability," said Wanda. "And fire hex bolts. Oh, and two months ago, I discovered I can do magic."

"Cool. You can make someone's day bad or good."

"So, when am I coming?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pietro.

"When am I coming to live with you guys?" asked Wanda.

"I don't live with Pietro," said Rahne. "I'm part of a team called the New Mutants. I'm trained of the X-Men."

"Okay, then when do I move in with you, Pietro?"

"Oh no! You can't come with me! You need to stay here!"

"Why? What was the point in finding me if you don't want me with you?"

"I do want you back in my life. But you can stay with me. First, the house I live in is a cheap dump. Second, my boss might come back and make you hurt thousands of innocent humans."

"You hurt people?"

"I never hurt people, but if he comes back I might have to. If you want to come with us to Bayville fine, but you have to stay at the Institute."

"No. I'm going to stay with you. No one is going to tare us apart again."

"She won't give up," said Rahne. "Just let her stay with you."

"But-"

"If I don't like it at your place, then I'll go to this Institute place you want me to go to," said Wanda.

Pietro thought about it. No way would she like it at the boarding house.

"Okay," said Pietro.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

Pietro was surprised. Sure, Wanda didn't really enjoy living in a run down house. No one in the Brotherhood was happy about living there. But Wanda didn't want to leave. Aside from everything falling apart, she liked it there. She became friends with the other Brotherhood members.

Today, Wanda was starting high school.

"You know where your classes are?" asked Pietro. "Do you have your schedule? Have all your supplies? Do you-?"

"Pietro," interrupted Wanda. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Yeah, Tro," said Lance. "She's a big girl. She can find her way."

"Okay," said Pietro. "Hope you have a great first day."

"I will," said Wanda. "Bye."

"Bye."

Wanda walked into the classroom. Lance went one way to his class and Pietro went another.

* * *

Pietro and Rahne were sitting at a table in the lunch room.

"How do you think your sisters day is going so far?" asked Rahne.

"Don't know," said Pietro. "I hope it's going great."

Wanda came over and sat with them.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," said Rahne. "So, how do you like Bayville High?"

"It's great. I got some nice teachers and I think I made some friends."

"Friends on the first day," said Pietro. "Awesome job."

"And there's this boy I have in a few classes."

"A boy? Crap."

He knew this would happen. But why this soon?

Rahne giggled. "Jealous there's another boy in Wanda's life?"

"No. I have no problem with Wanda dating. It's just she just start at this school and she hardly knows this boy."

"I know his name," said Wanda. "It's Kurt Wagner."

"Wagner? Wanda! You want to date an X-Geek?"

Wanda stares at her twin brother and says, "And you're not?"

"Not really. Rahne's a New Mutant, not an X-Man."

"Whatever. Anyway, it doesn't matter. He's seeing someone else. I heard of the dance that was coming up and when I asked him to go with me, he said he was going with some other girl."

"Sorry, Wanda," said Rahne.

"It's okay," said Wanda. "No big deal."

After a few minutes, Rahne asked Wanda, "Could you get me a soda from the machine?"

Sure," said Wanda, taking the dollar Rahne handed her. "What kind?"

"Sprite please."

"Kay."

When Wanda was gone, Pietro asked, "Any particular reason you got rid of my sister?"

"I wanted to ask you something in privet."

"What is it?"

"Well, the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

Pietro smiled. "Oh, Rahne, don't ask questions to which you already know the answer to."

"You'll go with me?" Rahne beamed.

"You bet."

* * *

Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Pietro lead Rahne into the school gym. He wore a brown suit with no tie. (The suit he wore to the dance in the cartoon.) Rahne wore a green dress with sparkling silver sequins on it and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"You look beautiful," said Pietro.

"And you look so handsome," said Rahne.

"Come on. Let's dance."

Lance was already dancing with Kitty. Wanda saw Kurt dancing with Amanda Sefton and frowned.

"Yo, Wanda," said Todd. "Wanna dance?"

She thought about it.

"Sure."

"Come on, Freddy," said Tabitha. "Let's party!"

The fast song was over and a slow song had started. Rahne and Pietro were close to each other.

"Having a great time?" asked Pietro.

"The best time of my life," said Rahne.

The night was fine until the giant lizards/dinosaurs/dragons (whatever they were) showed up.

Fred and Todd waited outside the girls bathroom for Tabby and Wanda.

"I can't dance anymore," said Fred.

"Me neither," said Todd. "And they're just gettin' warmed up!"

They heard a roar. One of the creatures was heading their way.

"Ah! What the heck is that!" screamed Todd.

"I'm not sure I wanna find out!" said Fred.

They backed away. The girls came out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" asked Wanda.

"Hey, come one," said Tabby. "I don't look _that _bad."

Todd pointed behind her and stuttered, "But, there's a, uh, um, ah, da, heh, uh."

They turned around and gasped.

More were in the gym.

"Lance!" screamed Kitty.

Lance used his power to crush the giant lizard that cornered them.

Pietro ran around two that were after him and Rahne. He punched them at super speed.

"Thanks, Pietro," said Rahne.

"Let's get out of here," said Pietro.

They and Lance and Kitty ran out of the gym and found Wanda, Todd, Fred, and Tabby sitting on one of the lizards.

"Nice job, guys," said Pietro.

"It was easy," said Fred.

"Move away," said Forge. He and the X-Men, minus Kurt, showed up. "It's going bye-bye now."

'My portal gun,' thought Todd, thinking it was the same one from before.

Forge zapped the creature back to it's own dimension.

"Let's go."

The X-Men followed Forge to his lab.

"Let's go help," said Rahne.

"Okay," said Pietro. "I have nothing better to do now that the dance is ruined."

Rahne and the Brotherhood followed them.

Forge sent the last monster to the Brimstone dimension and closed the portal. Todd lepta forward and tried to wrest the device from Forge's grip, thinking it was the portal gun from before. The two mutants tussled for the device, their hands hitting almost every button.

Todd finally seized his prize and lepta away, only to fall backwards onto the device, which had begun to frizzle. The crushing weight caused the device to detonate, and when the smoke cleared, a portal floated.

"Aw man, gone again yo." Todd laminated as he pulled himself off the ground. "Hey what happened?" he asked upon seeing the portal.

"While we were fighting, we must have primed the device to mundo power, then it interfered with the already loosened fabric of space and time to open a wormhole to an alternate plane of reality," Forge deduced.

"Can I get that in English?" Lance asked, and Fred was to dumbstruck to speak.

"Device went boom, portal opened." Forge said simply.

"Gotcha," Lance replied.

The portal glowed bright and The X-Men and The Brotherhood mutants stood before the shimmering gate. Then the glowing red light from within the gate grew brighter and brighter, then exploded into a blinding flare.

When everyone's vision returned, the mutants saw two teenage girls.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

Two girls stood before them. The first one looked just like Jean. She had long, red hair like Jean. The same green eyes. Same face, same body, same everything.

The other girl. . .

"Yo! She blue just like Wagner!" said Todd.

The girl had blue skin, brown hair, and yellow eyes. Her ears were normal, not pointy like Kurt's. She had no fur, no tail, all her fingers, and everyone was pretty sure she had all her toes in the shoes she was wearing.

So, aside from the blue skin, she looked like a normal teenage girl.

"Who are you?" asked Scott.

"I'm Rachel Summers," said the red-head. "I'm your daughter."

"Wha!"

Scott fell backwards from shock.

"Since the girl looks like Jean and her last name is Summers, it's safe to assume Summers and Grey get married in the dimension she's from," said Lance.

Scott and Jean blushed.

"And you are?" asked Evan.

"My name is Blue Wagner," said the blue girl. "Kurt Wagner and Amanda Sefton are my parents."

"Amanda?" asked Wanda. "Isn't that Kurt's date?"

"Sorry, sis," said Pietro.

"How did we get here?" asked Rachel.

"It's all Tolensky's fault," said Evan.

"No it's not," said Tabby. "It's all Forge's fault."

"I think it's elf-boy's fault," said Todd. "If his portal didn't not close right we'd still be having fun at the dance."

"Yeah," said Fred.

"It's both Wagner's and Forge's fault," said Pietro. "It they had just left his two mile porting alone, non of this would've happened."

"Like, don't blame Kurt and Forge!" snapped Kitty. "It's all Todd's fault Rachel and Blue are in our dimension and in their own!"

The X-Men and Brotherhood fought on who's fault it was.

"Cool it, everyone!" shouted Scott. "It doesn't matter who's fault it is. Right now, we need to send Rachel and Blue back home."

"For once I agree with Summers," said Pietro. "Man, what are the chances of meeting the future generation from a different dimension. The probability."

Pietro and Wanda laughed.

"I don't get the joke," said Evan.

"That's my power," said Wanda. "I manipulate probability."

"What's probability?" asked Fred.

"Oh, Fred." Pietro slapped his forehead. "We learned this in school. Probability is the likelihood or chance of something. Like the chance of a coin landing head facing up is a fifty/fifty chance. Same thing with the tail side of the coin."

Fred just stared, not getting it.

"Okay, how 'bout this. You know when you spread jelly on one side of the toast and when you accidentally drop it is usually lands on the jelly side. Very rarely will it land jelly side up."

"The chance is pretty slime," said Fred.

"Exactly. And Wanda controls probability. She can make unlikely things happens. She can make the coin hand on heads or tails if she wants. Or she could make the toast land with the jelly facing up so there's no mess on the floor."

"I get it now!"

"Figures he'd get it if food was in the example," muttered Scott.

"Rachel," said Rahne. "What were you and Blue doing before you got sent to our dimension?"

"We were running away from Sentinels," said Rachel.

"What are Sentinels?" asked Jean.

"Giant robots that hunt mutants," said Blue.

"That's, like, awful!" exclaimed Kitty.

"They didn't follow them here, did they?" Scott asked Forge.

"I don't think they did," said Forge. "Giant robots are hard to miss."

CRASH! BOOM!

"Like, what was that?" asked Kitty, scared.

* * *

Rachel Summers is Scott and Jean's daughter. She's from the Earth-811 comics. Also called the Days of Future Past comics. She has Telepathy and Telekinesis like Jean.

Blue Wagner is Kurt and Amanda's daughter. She's also from Days of Future Past. Her power is Teleportation. Her hair is blue in the comics, but I gave her brown hair because Amanda in X-Men Evolution has brown hair.

Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

The X-Men, Brotherhood, and Rachel and Blue went outside to see what the noise was. When they got to the front of the school, they saw people running and screaming in fear and twenty or so giant robots.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Lance.

"Things just went from bad to worse," said Rahne.

"Target identified," said the sentinel. It aimed it's hand at Rahne. "Holt, mutant."

It shot out, but Pietro was so fast. He took Rahne and ran far.

Rahne kissed Pietro's cheek. "My hero."

Wanda hit the sentinel with a hex bolt, causing it to fall and break.

"Alright," said Tabitha. "Time for a little Bada-Bing Bada-Boom!" She threw her time bombs at one of the sentinels and it blew up.

Blue was standing on top of the head of a sentinel. She ported, taking the head with her. Scott blasted it with his optic blast. Fred grabbed the leg of one of the robots and smashed it into another one. Jean and Rachel both destroyed sentinels with their psychic blasts. Lance made the ground open and a few sentinels fell in. Pietro ran around some sentinels, causing them to get confused and attack each other.

Finally, all the sentinels were destroyed. Jean and Rachel altered the minds of the humans.

"Now that the creatures and sentinels are gone and Jean and Rachel altered everyone's memories, all that left to do is send Rachel and Blue home," said Forge.

"Hey, Marvel Girl, Blau, you two were great," said Pietro.

"Marvel Girl?" asked Rachel.

"Blau?" asked Blue.

"Well, I thought they were perfect codenames for you two." Pietro looked at Blue. "Blau is Blue in German. So I thought it would be a good codename for you." He looked at Rachel. "And I called you Marvel Girl because. . . I'm not sure. I was thinking of a super hero called Ms Marvel at the time."

"I like it," said Rachel.

"I like my new codename too," said Blue.

"Let's go," said Scott.

The X-Men, Forge, Rachel and Blue headed to the mansion. The Brotherhood headed to the boarding house. Pietro and Rahne stayed were they were.

"Who's Ms Marvel?" asked Rahne, her hands were on her hips.

"Just a member of the Avengers. The Avengers are a team of heros who fight bad guys."

"And you know about them how?"

"I met one of them who I was twelve. I met Iron Man."

"Iron Man? No way."

"I did. I was there when he was being interviewed after saving some people."

"So you don't know him personally."

"Sadly no."

Pietro kissed Rahne's cheek.

"You don't need to be jealous of Ms Marvel. You're the only girl for me."

Rahne smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

* * *

Rachel's codename is Marvel Girl. Blue's codename I made up for her. I'm pretty sure blau is blue in German. If any of you know German, please tell me if I'm wrong.

The Avengers, Ms Marvel, and Iron Man are all from the Marvel Comics.

Please leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

Pietro was reading a book in his room. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Pietro."

"Hey, Rahne. What's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the Redwoods Forest for a few days with Mr. McCoy, Kitty, Evan, Bobby, and Roberto."

"Redwoods? Cool. I always wanted to go there."

"I have to go because apparently I'm not doing too well in earth science, so I have to go on this extra-credit science trip."

"So, I'm not going to see you for a few days?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you more."

Pietro hung up and went back to reading his book. After a few minutes, he closed the book.

'I'm going.'

* * *

"Are you sure they won't catch you?" asked Rahne.

"I'll be fine," said Pietro. "Now get back to the others before they find out you left."

"Alright."

While Rahne was listening to Hank's teachings, Pietro was not too far behind. When they stopped by the pond with the waterfall (I think it's a pond, I don't really know.) Rahne went to find Pietro.

"You know you look cute in that little green bikini."

Rahne turned around and saw Pietro wearing blue swim trunks.

"I wonder how you'd look in an itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow polka-dot bikini," said Pietro.

Rahne gigled. "And how would you look in matching trunks."

Pietro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Rahne kissed him back.

"Thanks for coming with," said Rahne.

"I couldn't be away from you for too long," said Pietro. "Plus, like I said, I always wanted to came here. I like seeing know places and learning."

Rahne smiled. Pietro smiled too.

"I found another body of water," said Pietro. "Wanna swim with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Wanda had gone out, Tabby was upstairs, Fred was making a sandwich to eat, Pietro was watching TV in the living room, and Lance and Todd were arguing over something.

Then Mystique barged in.

"Guess who's back."

They boys were surprised. They thought they'd never see her again.

"Hey," said Todd. "Is that really you?"

Mystique grabbed him and threw him far and hard.

"Yeah. It's you."

"You pathetic, lazy clods have destroyed my house!" sneered Mystique.

"Yeah, uh, well we've been kinda thinking about cleaning up," said Fred, rubbing his neck.

"You do that. And while you're at it, grow some backbones! What happened to the team of tough mutants I assembled?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Pietro. "We're as tough as ever!"

"Are you? When was the last time you beat the X-Men?"

Pietro didn't respond.

"Oh, I know," said Mystique. "Never! They've out shinned you on every level. And worse, one of you even tried joining them."

She shot Lance a look and he bowed his head down, ashamed.

"Let me guess," said Tabby, coming down the stairs. "You must be Mystic."

Lance, Fred, and Todd flinched. Pietro didn't. He wasn't scared of Mystique like the others. He didn't get scared that easily. It was rare whenever he was scared of something or someone.

Mystique was an excellent fighter, but so was Pietro. He wouldn't be surprised if he was better.

Magneto made sure of that.

"Try Mystique. This is my home," said Mystique, walking over. "And my rules. Rule number one, move _out _of my room. Think you can handle that? Bam Bam."

"Why sure," said Tabitha, making a bomb in her hands.

Pietro ran up and took the bomb. He wasn't scared of Mystique, but he knew when not to pick a fight with someone.

"Not a good idea, Boom Boom," he said, tossing the bomb to Fred.

Fred caught it and gave it to Todd and pushed him into the kitchen.

BOOM!

"Ow," groaned Todd.

Pietro ran next to Lance and Fred and they gave her small smiles. Mystique smirked.

"Fine," said Tabby. "Whatever. I was getting sick of living in moron manner anyway." She walked up the stairs.

"She learns quickly," said Mystique. "Unlike the rest of you."

"Yeah, well, just where have you been all this time?" asked Pietro.

"All you need to know is that I'm back. And those arrogant, little X-Men are about to get knocked down a peg. Gentlemen, meet your new secret weapon."

A girl with green hair and green eyes walked into the house.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

A girl with green hair entered the house.

"Lorna?" asked Pietro.

"Pietro? Ahhhhhhh!"

Everything that was metal or magnetic was flying around. A knife was flying toward Pietro, but he quickly moved out of the way and it hit the wall. The boys ran into the living room and hid behind the couch.

"Ex-girlfriend?" asked Todd.

"Worse," said Pietro. "She's my sister."

"Come out here and face me, Pietro!" yelled Lorna.

"Your sister? You have another sister?"

"Hey, you two need some serious family counselling," said Lance.

The fan that was once on the ceiling, which had some metal in the center in it, smashed into the wall.

"Make her stop!"

Pots smashed into the walls.

"You make her stop!" shouted Pietro.

"Fine!" said Lance. "I will!"

He used his powers to make the ceiling fall on Lorna, but she used her powers to morph everything metal together and make a shield. It caught the plaster and ceiling pieces and she threw it back at Lance.

Todd hopped up and spat slime. Lorna used the shield she made again to block the slime. Then the metal went at Todd really fast and he was pinned to the wall.

"Yo, not cool!"

"Lorna," said an elderly woman.

Lorna was pulled toward the woman and the woman started to chant something.

"Bid rest, child."

She took Lorna into the other room.

"That should give you some small idea of what she can do," said Mystique.

Pietro came over and blew up, shouting,

"Are you out of your mind bringing Lorna here? Can you see how dangerous she is? She's gone crazy! She tried to kill me!"

"She's so powerful," said Todd.

"And that is preciously what makes her so valuable to our little cause," said Mystique. "Anyway, you needn't worry. As you see, I brought an old friend, Agatha Harkness, to teach her to focus her anger into unbeatable power."

"Just what makes you think she's going to cooperate with us?" asked Pietro. "You might have noticed I'm not one of her favorite people."

"She'll cooperate. When I downloaded Xavier's files from Cerebro, I found a complete physiological profile from his sessions with Lorna. She'll do what's needed because I can give her the one thing she wants most. Revenge."

"I'm outta here," said Tabby. "Definitly too many women for this house." She went outside. "Room's all yours." Boom! It was now on fire. "_Mystique_. Ha-ha."

* * *

Please review this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Wanda was home now. Pietro waited outside for her. When she showed, Pietro quickly took her into his room so they could talk. He told her what happened.

"Lorna's really here?" asked Wanda.

"Yeah, and I don't want you to meet her," said Pietro.

"Why? Why don't you want me to meet our little sister?"

"She's different. She's not the girl she once was. She's changed."

"I still have a right to meet her."

"Trust me, it'd be best if neither Lorna nor Mystique found out about you. I want you to go to the Institute right now."

"No way, Pea. I'm staying right here."

"Wanda, the blue bitch wants to turn Lorna into a weapon to kill Magneto. I know she'll do the same to you."

"I won't let her. And we won't let her turn Lorna into a killer. Even if our father does deserve to die or not."

"And I can think of a lot of good reasons for him to die."

Pietro told Wanda who their father was. Everyone in the Brotherhood knew Magneto was Pietro and Wanda's father.

But Pietro never told Rahne.

"I can't believe that asshole locked up his own daughter," said Wanda.

"I always find ir odd that a man who claim to speaks for the good of mutants, yet he constantly hurts those under his control. Especially his own kids," said Pietro.

"Did he ever do anything to you?"

Pietro paled a little, but quickly said,

"Nothing. I was with him till I was, I don't know, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Then I ran away. I tried to get Lorna out of that place, but I was too young."

"Pietro, who are you talking to?" Mystique asked, opening the door.

She saw Pietro and Wanda at his bed.

"Who is she?"

Pietro sighed. No way out.

"This is my twin sister Wanda."

"Hi," said Wanda.

"I didn't know you had another sister," said Mystique. "Wanda, what is your power?"

"I can do magic. I use it to control probability, make hex bolts, and pretty much do whatever I want."

"A very powerful gift."

'You will not make her a weapon,' thought Pietro. 'My sisters are not killers.'

* * *

Rahne was outside the den, listening to the Prof. tell the older X-Men something.

"And so I've had numerous sessions with Lorna at the hospital," said Charles. "The poor child has a tortured mind."

'Lorna?' thought Rahne. 'Pietro's sister?'

"What is the sorse of all this anger?" asked Jean.

"Her father," said Charles. "He abandoned her there years ago when she became unmanageable."

"So now what?" asked Rogue. "Maybe she just ran away."

"No. I sense the hand of someone else in this. Someone who maybe planing to use those dangerous powers of her against us."

'I wonder where Lorna is now,' thought Rahne. 'Is she with the Brotherhood? I hope so. Having both of his sisters would make Pietro really happy.'

* * *

Please review.


	38. Chapter 38

Pietro watched his little sister learn to control her anger. She had been at it for a few days. He hadn't spoken to her the whole time she was at the house.

"How's she doing?" asked Wanda.

"Not that good," said Pietro.

"Ya know," said Todd. "Lorna may be crazy, but she's really hot!"

"Dude! That's my little sister!"

"So?"

"Any sister of mine should be a sister to you. You're like a little brother to me, Todd. It'd be too weird if you dated Lorna."

"I never considered you a brother."

Pietro gave him a look that said, "Yeah right."

"No, really," said Todd. "Yeah, you and I just live in the same house and you keep the jocks away from beating me. That's pretty much it."

"Bull," said Pietro. "We may not have the same blood, but we're brothers. Our team is called the Brotherhood for a reason."

He looked at his watch.

"Gotta go."

"Where?" asked Wanda.

"I've got a date," answered Pietro.

* * *

Pietro and Rahne were at the movies. They watched Ultimate Avengers.

"So, your own sister tried to kill you?" asked/whispered Rahne.

"Yep," Pietro whispered back. "The asylum really changed her."

"How could your dad do that to her?"

"Magneto's a bastard."

"Magneto?"

Pietro's eyes widened.

'Crap!'

"Magneto is your father?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you should know."

"I wouldn't leave you if I know. I don't care if you're his son. You're not like him."

"That's not what Lorna said."

_Flashback_

_Pietro went into the other room to talk to Lorna, hoping the chant had calmed her down so they could talk._

_"Lorna," said Pietro, softly._

_Lorna glared at him._

_"Lorna, can we talk?"_

_"What's there to talk about? You abandoned me!"_

_"I didn't want you to go. Really, I didn't. But you were so out of control. Father convinced me it was for the best. I'm not saying he was right. But maybe you should try seeing it from his point of view."_

_"Monsters don't have a point of view! And you're just like him! You always were!"_

_Pietro frowned and left._

_End Of Flashback_

"You're nothing like him, Pietro," said Rahne. "You're not a monster. You're bad, but you're not evil."

Pietro smiled. "Thanks, Rahne."

* * *

After Pietro dropped Rahne off at the mansion, he rode his motorcycle home. The lights were closed, so everyone must already be asleep. He quietly walked to his room. He opened the door and noticed someone sitting on his bed. He opened the lights to see who it was.

His eyes went wide.

"Magneto."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

Pietro and Rahne talked on the phone.

"Wolverine's missing," said Rahne.

"No way," said Pietro.

"It's true. He just disappeared."

"I wonder who took."

"Professor X thinks it's Magneto who did it."

"Magneto?"

"Yeah. Have you heard from him?"

"Uh, no. Nope. Not at all. Sorry."

"Well, if you hear from him, you'll tell me, right?"

"Of course. After what he did to my baby sister, I'm not loyal to him at all."

"Okay. I've got training in the Danger Room."

"Then we'll talk later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.

* * *

The Brotherhood was at home. Lance laid on the couch, Wanda sat in a chair, reading a magazine, Pietro and Fred were playing cards, and Todd sat in a bean-bag chair, flipping through channels, trying to find something to watch.

Lance made a small tremor which caused the piece of pizza on the ceiling to fall on Fred's head. When Fred looked over at Lance, Pietro looked at the cards Fred had.

"Seen it," said Todd. "Seen it. Hate it. Hate it more."

"Well," said Mystique, walking in the room. "I see you're all hard at work at building a brighter tomorrow."

"We're gettin' rigamoter sittin' 'round here," complained Todd, shutting the TV off. "There's nothin' goin' on."

"On the contrary. It appears our friend Magneto is up to something quite significant."

Lorna was walking by and stopped when she heard Mystique talk about Magneto.

"That's right, Lorna. Your loving father has made a bold move. He's abducted Wolverine."

Pietro already knew, but he pretended to be surprised like the rest of the Brotherhood.

"Wolverine? That's crazy," said Lance. "Why would he wanna do that?"

"Why indeed," said Mystique. "Pietro, he's your father too. Perhaps you can enlighten us."

"Hey, don't ask me," said Pietro. "I don't know where he is or what he's doing."

Mystique went over to the window. "He actually snatched one of the X-Men. Why? There's a larger strategy at work here, I can feel it. Now I'm forced to make my move."

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other.

* * *

'The Professor is acting strange,' thought Rahne.

He was pushing The X-Men and The New Mutants harder then he ever did before.

"Professor, what is going on?" asked Scott. "You've never driven us this hard."

"I had to see," said the Prof. "I had to confirm my fears. It's clear non of you are ready to face Magneto."

"I disagree."

"Do you? You couldn't even take care of the Brotherhood."

Scott didn't respond to that.

"You newer students, your inexperience will jeopardize the mission. I simply can't risk using you."

Rahne and the others looked down.

"As for the rest," said Charles. "I'm left with the need to bolster your ranks. Therefore, I'd like you to welcome your new team mates."

The door opened to reveal the Brotherhood.

* * *

Please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Rahne was happy The Brotherhood was going to help them fight Magneto.

The X-Men however. . .

"You want _us _to work with _them_?" asked/exclaimed Kurt.

"No way!" said Kitty.

"This is a joke, right?" said Rogue.

"Not a chance!" shouted Evan.

"Professor, you're not serious, are you?" asked Kitty. "After what they did to us."

Pietro ran next to her and pattered her shoulder.

"Hey, we won, you lost. Get over it."

Kitty tried to hit him, but he was too fast.

"Look," said Charles. "I know this will be difficult for some of you. But despite your personal feelings, we face tremendous odds going against Magneto. And we will be a much stronger team with there help."

"Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway?" asked Evan "You don't like us anymore then we like you."

"We got our reasons," said Pietro.

"Yeah," said Todd. "Maybe it's be kind to losers week."

"And from what I've seen, it looks like you people could use a new team leader."

"Yeah? Well guess what, Shake Down, you can have the job. I'm done with this."

Scott left. Jean was going to go after him.

"Scott," said Jean.

"Jean, Let him go," said Charles.

"Let him go? Professor!"

"Time is of the essence. Right now we must continue training while you resume your efforts on Cerebro. If we find Wolverine, we find Magneto."

* * *

"I wish I could came with you," said Rahne.

"Maybe next time," said Pietro.

"What made you and the Brotherhood decide to help out?"

"Uh, we wanna get back at Magneto for ditching us after Asteroid M and Lorna wants her revenge."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I hope Scott comes back soon to help. Why did the Professor say to let him go? He's been acting very strange. I wonder why."

'He's not the Professor,' thought Pietro.

"I don't know," said Pietro. "Guess he just really wants to stop Magneto so bad he doesn't realize his behavior."

"Maybe."

"Well, I gotta go."

The Brotherhood was with Kitty and Hank in the X-Jet while the rest were in the X-Copter.

Both teams took off.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	41. Chapter 41

Pietro stared out the window. Wanda could feel his uneasiness.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"No. I feel like I'm going to throw up my lunch."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright."

That's what Wanda said. But she wasn't so sure. She just felt that by saying those words would comfort Pietro.

* * *

Once the X-Men and Brotherhood were there, they started to search.

"Magneto's here alright," said Charles. "And he's not alone."

"I should be out there with them," said Storm.

"You will be. But let's first see what surprises are in store for us."

"Team 2, you'll find some familiar looking orbs near the loading docks. Stay alert. Magneto brought friends."

"Understood," said Jean.

"Team 3, what's your status?"

"We're proceeding into the next sector," said Beast.

"I can't help feeling like we're being watched," said Kitty.

Todd snatched flies with his tongue.

"Do you have to?"

"Sorry," said Todd. "Missed lunch."

"Empty," said Lance. He and Fred walked out of a building. "Man, I'm getting creeped out here. Where are they?"

Fred shrugged.

Bamf. Bamf. Bamf. Bamf. Bamf. Bamf. Bamf. Bamf.

Kurt checked the orbs. All empty.

"Confirmed," said Jean. "The orbs are empty."

"You know, I don't get this," said Rogue.

"Yeah," agreed Evan. "They gotta know we're here."

Bamf.

"Now what?" asked Kurt. "No sign of them."

A charged card floated by them.

"Run!" yelled Jean.

They ran off. The card hit the ground and blew up.

"Let's go!" said Beast.

"Finally, some action," said Lance.

"You have no idea," said Pietro, running off.

"It's a trap!" yelled Lorna.

Suddenly the earth began to rattle, and metal pipes were ripped from below the ground by an unknown force. Everything metallic began to scatter randomly. A warehouse directly in front of the assembled mutants began to quake, and every screw, bolt and nail ripped itself from the structure, and everything else was thrown aside.

The walls around the building no longer standing, its occupants are now clearly visible. Pyro, Sabretooth, Colossus, and Gambit stood atop crates.

Gambit was the first to attack. He threw charged cards at them. Beast and Sabretooth started to fight each other. Pyro kicked a large metal can that was a fire near Evan, Kurt, Rogue, and Jean. He morphed the fire into a hand and tried to grab them, but Storm showed up and made it rain, which put out the fire. Then she hit Pyro with a lightning bolt.

Lorna looked around for Magneto.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Rahne.

"Get down!" shouted Sam.

Sam pushed Rahne out of the way, so the laser beam missed her. Jubilee hit the laser with her fireworks.

"We need to get out," said Rahne.

"I tried," said Sam.

"I think we have to shut down the computer," said Bobby. "Find the others and meet me down in the planing room."

They split up.

* * *

Please review.


	42. Chapter 42

Bobby tried to disarm the self-destruct mode, but nothing he did worked.

_"The Institute will self-destruct in one minute."_

"It's no good," said Bobby. "I can't get it to disarm."

"Outta the way," said Ray. "I'm gonna fry this turkey!"

"Wait!" yelled Scott. "Do that and it's all over. And I don't mean in a good way. Does anyone know who did this?"

"No," said Sam. "We have no idea."

"Never mind. I just got my answer."

"Who cares?" said Ray. "Just get us out whatever way you came in."

"There's no time."

"There's no time. Only fifteen seconds left."

"Well, what do we do, Scott?" asked Rahne.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" asked Roberto.

"Scott?" said Amara.

_"Ten seconds to demolition."_

"Follow me," said Scott.

_"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

Boom!

* * *

Gambit was able to distract Rogue with his charm. Rogue almost didn't noticed the card he gave her was charged. She threw it and it blew up. Colossus was threwing stuff at Todd, trying to hit him.

"It the Toad and win the prise," said Todd.

Colossus missed again and Todd tried to body slam him, but it didn't work. He grabbed Todd.

"A strong one, eh?" said Fred. "Let's compare."

Colossus threw Todd aside and Fred punched Colossus hard. Kitty phased him into the building and she phased out.

"Let her rip!"

Lance made a tremor and buried the building.

Rogue absorbed Hank's powers and beat Sabretooth.

Lorna finally spotted Magneto.

_Flashback_

_Lorna was a little girl and two men were dragging her into a building. She cried out for her father not to leave her._

_"Father! Father! Don't leave me! Father!"_

_End Of Flashback_

Lorna headed towards Magneto. Anything metallic shook.

Ororo saw who Lorna was heading towards.

"There! It's Magneto!"

The X-Men and Brotherhood ran over.

"They're coming for us," said Pietro. "And Lorna's leading the charge."

"She'll just have to wait," said Magneto. "It's time to move this alone."

He raised his hands. The ground shook and the Brotherhood and X-Men fell into a hole.

Lorna was hanging on the edge, glaring at Magneto. Then she fell too.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

The X-Men and Brotherhood were surrounded by Trask's goons.

"Nobody move," said Ororo.

"Who wants to move?" asked Todd.

"Hold your fire," ordered Trask.

They heard something that sounded like footsteps. Then the Sentinel showed up.

"He released the Sentinel," said Pietro.

"As I knew he would," said Magneto.

He sent the orbs with The Acolytes inside away.

"And now the whole world will know of us."

The mutants and Sentinel were brought back to the surface. The Sentinel started to attack them. They were forced to use their powers to protect themselves. Unknown by them, news people were watching and filming.

"This is news chopper six. We got something for the network fee. The whole world's gotta see this!"

And so many people did.

Fred, Evan, Rogue, and Hank got trapped in stasis goo. Kitty almost got trapped herself, but was able to phase out of it.

Magneto was getting rid of some choppers when he heard his son scream in pain. He turned around and saw Pietro laying on the ground, unconscious. Lorna stood there, angry.

"Hello, Father."

"Lorna, not now."

"You locked me away," sneered Lorna.

"You gave me no choice," said Magneto. "You couldn't control your anger."

"You haven't seen me angry, until NOW!"

Lorna used her powers to hold Magneto in place. The armor he was wearing was made entirely out of metal. The Sentinel was coming closer.

"Lorna, release me!" ordered Magneto. "You don't know what you're doing!"

The Sentinel was getting ready to attack.

"Lorna, don't do this!"

Charles in the X-Copter attacked the Sentinel.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Lorna. He sent the copter away.

The Sentinel fired missiles at Magneto, but he sent them smashing into the robot.

The crashing monstrosity fell on Magneto and Lorna was knocked off the build, but was saved by Kurt.

The remaining mutant headed back to the mansion.

* * *

When the X-Men/Brotherhood team got back to the mansion it was totally destroyed.

"Bobby!" called Jean. "Amara!"

"Over here!" shouted Bobby.

He, Scott, and the other New Mutants walked over.

"We're alright," said Rahne.

Jean wrapped her arms around Scott.

"Oh Scott! What happened? How did you guys survive this?"

Scott moved passed her.

"Scott got us into the Cerebro room just in time," said Sam. "It held up. But barely."

Scott, who was very furious, walked over the the Professor.

"It was you! You did this!" Scott screamed at Professor X, ripping him from his wheelchair and throwing him to the ground.

"Yes. I did do it." Professor X stated, standing up and shape shifting into Mystique as he talked. "And now things are about to get much worse."

* * *

Please review.


	44. Chapter 44

"You did this!" yelled Scott. "You destroyed it all! I saw it on the security replay! You locked those kids in, then set it to blow!"

"How long have you been impersonating as the Professor? Where is he?" demanded Storm.

"Don't bother trying to probe my mind," said Mystique. "It won't work."

"She's blacking me somehow," said Jean. "I'm not getting anything."

"Then she better start unblocking NOW!" shouted Scott, ready to blast Mystique away.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again, you will back off!" growled Mystique.

"Where's Pietro?" asked Rahne. "And the others?"

"Pietro?" snorted Lance. "That traitor! He ditched up for Magneto!"

"Shut up, Lance!" yelled Wanda.

"He's right!" snarled Lorna. "Pietro is nothing but a traitor!"

The Brotherhood and X-Men told Rahne what happened.

"We told you he was trouble," said Kitty.

"I can't believe this," whispered Rahne.

"Wait," said Wanda. "You don't understand."

Then the police showed up.

"Freeze!" one cop ordered.

"No problemo," said Bobby, freezing the ground, making three cops slip.

Everyone scattered.

The Brotherhood ran into the woods. Some soldiers followed them. Lorna made their guns blow up.

"Ooooooo. Beautiful and bad," said Todd.

Tabby threw some time bombs at the cops. Ray used his powers to destroy their cars.

Rahne ran into the woods. Soldiers were following her, trying to shoot her.

She tripped and fell.

"We got her," said one soldier.

But then she was gone.

"Where'd she go?"

Further into the woods, Rahne was safe and in someone's arms. She opened her eyes to see who saved her.

It was Pietro.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey, Rahne," said Pietro.

Rahne glared at him. She got on her feet and punched Pietro in the arm.

"You jerk!" yelled Rahne.

"What?" asked Pietro.

"The X-Men and Brotherhood told me everything! You abandoned them to join Magneto! Because of you, everyone knows about mutants! Rogue, Evan, and Mr. McCoy are now who knows where! Fred's gone too! But you don't care! You don't care about your friends or sisters! You monster! You are evil! You're just like Magneto!"

"I don't care? I did what I did because I care. If I didn't help Magneto, the Brotherhood and you would've died."

"Huh?"

"Magneto came to me. Here, I was able to record our conversation without him knowing."

Pietro pulled out a tape recorder and hit play.

_"Magneto," said Pietro. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here because I need you assistance, Quicksilver."_

_"What is it, Sir?"_

_"It is time the world learned of us mutants. It's time we took our rightful place in this world."_

_"You want to expose mutants? Don't you think it's a little too soon? A lot of people, whether human or mutant, might get hurt."_

_"I know what I'm doing."_

_"I don't think you do. I'm not going to help you."_

_"Oh, I think you will. For if you don't, I'll have Sabretooth kill Blob, Toad, and Avalanche and I'll have Lorna locked away again. And I'll lock Wanda away too. Yes, Quicksilver, I know about Wanda. And I know about your little girlfriend too. Rahne Sinclair I believe her name is. If you don't help me, I'll personally kill her myself."_

_Pietro was clearly in shock and was thinking because no voice were heard for awhile._

_Then Pietro said, "Yes, Sir. What do you want me to do?"_

Pietro turned off the tape recorder.

Rahne was shocked by what she heard.

"You were trying to save them and me," she whispered.

"Of course," said Pietro. "I'm bad, not evil. I'd never let anything happen to them. Or you."

He kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"Does Wanda know?" asked Rahne.

"Yeah. I gave her a copy of the tape for the Brotherhood to listen to."

They heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps.

"More cops," said Pietro. "Let's move."

They went deeper into the forest. The couple leaned again the trunk of a huge tree.

But something happened.

"Whoa!"

When the leaned again the tree, they fell in.

* * *

Please review.


	46. Chapter 46

Pietro and Rahne landed on their fronts in an ally.

"What happened?" asked Rahne.

"I'm not sure," said Pietro. "I guess when we leaned against the tree, we were somehow sent to somewhere else."

"Did we fall into a black hole or a wormhole?"

"Wormhole. Black holes are in space."

"I didn't know worm holes were in trees."

"Me either. And if we really did fall into wormhole, then we're either in the past or the future."

"My guess is future."

Rahne handed Pietro a newspaper she found on the ground. He read the date.

May 3, 2012

"We traveled ten years into the future," said Pietro.

"We need to find a way back to our time," said Rahne.

"Don't worry. We'll just go to the Institute and someone there will help us."

"Are we still in Bayville, New York?"

"I think so."

They got out of the ally and saw the place was indeed Bayville. It looked like it. It hadn't changed much over the years.

"Freeze!"

The mutant couple found themselves by lots of guy wearing armor suits and carried guns.

"You are you guys?" asked Pietro.

"We're the MRD!" one guy said.

"The what?" asked Rahne.

"Mutant Response Division!"

"Why don't I like the sound of that?"

"What do you want from us?" demanded Pietro.

"We're to take you away, mutie!" yelled one MRD officer.

"Like hell you're taking us!"

"Leave them alone!"

Pietro and Rahne saw a group of people. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be twenty-six. A women with blonde hair and blue eyes who looked to be twenty-five. A man with red hair, blue eyes, and red feathered angel-like wings. He looked to be at least twenty-three. A twenty-two year old woman with brown hair and blue eyes. A twenty year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. The last was an eighteen year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

"More mutants!" shouted on MRD officer. "Get! Them!"

The oldest blond woman remove one layer of skin and was now stone. She punched one officer hard in the jaw and knocked him out. The twenty year old man shot electrical fire as beams from his eyes. It destroyed all the guns.

'That blond man and the woman who turned to stone seem familiar,' thought Rahne.

The MRD guys ran off.

"Who are you guys?" asked Pietro.

They introduced themselves from oldest to youngest.

"Cannonball!"

"Husk!"

"Icarus!"

"Aero!"

"Jeb!"

"Amazon!"

"And together we make the Guthries!" announced Husk, proudly.

Pietro blinked.

". . Okay. Great."

"The Guthries?" said Rahne. "Cannonball?" Her eyes went wide. "Sam!"

"Do I know you?" asked Cannonball.

"It's me! Rahne!"

"Rahne? No way. Rahne is the same age as me."

"I am Rahne! Just from the past. So is Pietro here."

"Pietro Maximoff?"

"That's me," said Pietro.

"This is messed up."

"You can say that again."

"Hi," said Husk. "I'm Paige Guthrie."

"I'm Joshua Guthrie," said Icarus, the man with wings.

"My name is Melody Guthrie," said Aero, the brunette.

"I'm Jebediah Guthrie, but I go by Jeb," said the brunette guy.

"And I'm Elizabeth Guthrie," said Amazon.

"Nice to meet you," said Rahne.

"You guys are all siblings?" asked Pietro.

"That's right," said Melody.

"And you're some kind of super hero team?"

"Yep," said Jeb.

"Okay."

"How did you get here?" asked Sam.

"We fell through a wormhole," said Rahne. "Now we need to get home."

"You can stay at our house till you get home," said Paige.

"And we can get you some clothes," said Joshua.

Pietro was still in uniform and Rahne's clothes were ripped from the explosion.

"Sure," said Pietro. "Thanks."

* * *

You already know Sam and I already explained who Paige is, so I won't explain her again.

Joshua Guthrie is also from the comics. Icarus could fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a birds, the wings flexible skeletal structure enabled him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Icarus flew by flapping his wings, as a bird.

Melody Guthrie is a Marvel Comics character. Flight is her power. She produced an aura which grants her the ability to float and ride airwaves.

Jebediah "Jeb" Guthrie is from the comics. He has no codename like the rest of his siblings. He can project focused electrical fire as beams from his eyes.

Elizabeth Guthrie has no powers in the Earth-616 comics. In the Earth-295 comics, her power is Megamorph. She is capable of manipulating her growth hormones by will. She can alter her size immediately.

Please leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

Pietro and Rahne arrived at Sam's house. They were greeted by a seventeen year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Joelle Guthrie."

"How many siblings does Sam have?" asked Pietro.

"Seven," answered Sam. "I have a twelve year old brother. Joelle, where's Lewis?"

"Here I am!" exclaimed a boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Lewis."

"Hey, big brother."

"Joelle, Lewis," said Paige. "This is Rahne and Pietro."

"Hi," said Lewis.

"Hi," said Rahne.

"Let's fine you two some clothes," said Joshua.

* * *

Pietro wore sneakers, jeans, and a black, long sleeved shirt. Rahne also wore sneakers and jeans, and she wore a white tank top with a jean jacket. Both had their hair down.

"You can stay as long as you need to," said Joshua.

"Thanks," said Rahne.

"We won't be staying long though," said Pietro. "We'll be going home soon."

"Dinner's ready," said Paige.

Pietro, Rahne, Sam, and Sam's siblings were seated at the table.

"So, you're from ten years in the past?" asked Joelle.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "We fell into a wormhole. But we're going to go to the Xavier Institute for help."

"You can't go to the Institute," said Melody.

"Why not?"

"Because it was destroyed a year ago," said Sam.

"What?" exclaimed Rahne and Pietro.

"We don't know who, but someone blew it up. Again."

"Was it Mystique again?" asked Rahne.

"We don't know. After the Institute was gone, we lost contact with everyone. We don't know where anyone is."

"No one? Not Forge or Leah?"

"Sorry, Rahne."

"That's okay," said Pietro. "We'll find our way home."

* * *

Rhane and Melody were in Melody's room.

"Melody," said Rahne.

"Yeah?"

"Who are the MRD?"

"They're these guys who hunt mutants," said Melody.

"Why?"

"Anti-Mutant feelings have grown and lots of mutants have caused trouble and hurt normal humans. So the MRD was formed to capture the bad mutants, but they're out of control and capture innocent mutants too."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

'When I get back home, I have to try and fix everything so this never happens,' thought Rahne.

* * *

Joelle Guthrie is Sam's little sister and Lewis Guthrie is Sam's little brother. They're both from the comics and they have no powers.

Sam has two more sisters, but no one knows their names. And he has an adopted brother named Ray, but there's not much info. about him.

Wow, does Sam have a big family.

Please review.


	48. Chapter 48

"I hope you two know that you're both crazy for doing this," said Melody.

"That's your opinion," said Pietro.

"You really think you'll find someone to help you get home?"

"The MRD will capture you," said Elizabeth.

"We'll avoid them," Pietro said, simply.

"That's easier said then done," said Jeb.

"We'll be fine," said Rahne. "Do any of you know where Forge is?"

"Forge died three years ago," said Sam.

"What about Leah? Is she still alive?"

"Leah The Portal Witch?" said Joelle. "We don't know if she's dead or alive. She could be anywhere."

"We'll find her," said Pietro. "Hopefully her future self has control over her powers."

"Good luck getting home," said Elizabeth.

"Bye," said Lewis.

"Later," said Pietro.

* * *

"It smells down here," said Rahne.

The MRD spotted them, so they had to hide in the sewer. They were now walking around, pinching their noses because it smelt so bad.

"I know, baby," said Pietro. "Don't worry. This stairs should lead us somewhere on the surface that's not crowded by people."

Pietro climbed up and lifted the lid up a bit to see if anyone was there. The area was an ally and no people were in it.

"Cost is clear," said Pietro.

They climbed out of the sewer.

"I thought I was going to die from the smell," said Rahne.

"Trust me, Todd smell way worse. That sewer smelt like a basket of roses compared to Todd."

Rahne laughed.

"We're not too far from the woods here. Maybe we can find the wormhole that brought us here."

"But there are so many trees," said Rahne. "And even if we do find it, it might not take us to our time."

"Well, we're not having much luck finding Leah. Not with the Mrdys hunting us down."

"We just need some help."

"But who's going to help us?"

"Do you two kids need help?"

They turned to the voice that spoke.

"John?" asked Pietro.

* * *

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	49. Chapter 49

"John?" asked Pietro. "John Allerdyce? Is that you?"

A man with oragne hair and green eyes grinned at them.

"The one and only, mate."

"Who is he?" asked Rahne.

"He's one of Magneto's Acolytes. His powers is Pyrokinesis. He can control fire, but he can create it."

"Sadly no," said John.

"Johnny, did you find some mutants?"

A woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walked next to John. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You look familiar," said Rahne.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Rahne," said the woman.

Rahne thought of who she could be. Then her eyes went wide.

"Amara? Amara Aquilla?"

"That's me."

"First Sam, now John and Amara," said Pietro.

"So you two already met the Guthries," said Amara.

"Yeah."

"After the X-Men, the New Mutants, the Brotherhood, and the Acolytes disbanded, Cannonball and his siblings started their own team," said John. "My and Amara did the same. Our team is called Team Fire."

"Let me guess," said Pietro. "It's called Team Fire because you love fire so much and every member on the team has powers that have something to do with fire."

"That's right! How'd you know?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because when I first met you you kept telling me how you thought fire was the greatest think on Earth."

"Well, he right," said Amara. "Fire rocks!"

John kissed Amara.

"So you two are dating," said Rahne.

"Yep!" said John.

"And his pyromaniacness rubbed off on Amara," said Pietro.

"Hey, Pietro, why do you and Rahne look so young?"

"We're from the past. We're looking for Leah so she can help us get home."

"We'll help you," said Amara. "We all will."

"Where are the other members of Team Fire?" asked Rahne.

"They're here. Come here, guys!"

A man with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes walked over. As did a woman with red hair and green eyes and a man blond hair and yellow eyes.

"Hi," said the man with reddish-brown hair. "I'm Russell Collins. Rusty for short."

"I'm Angelica Jones," said the woman.

"I'm Ben Hamill," said the blond man.

"Team," said John. "We have a new mission."

* * *

I already explained who Russell "Rusty" Collins is in one of the previous chapters.

Angelica "Angel" Jones AKA Firestar is from the Earth-616 comics. Her powers are Microwave Energy Generation, Microwave Energy Manipulation, Microwave Emission Heat, Microwave Emission Flight, and Microwave Emission Immunity.

Benjamin "Ben" Hamill AKA Match is from the comics. His powers are Pyrokinesis, Immunity to Fire & Heat, Flight, and Fire Extinguishing/Absorption.

The Earth-616 Universe is also called Mainstream Continuity, Earth-Prime, and The Marvel Universe.

Please review.


	50. Chapter 50

"Here we are," said John.

Pietro, Rahne, and Team Fire stood outside a house. It was pretty big. Smaller then a mansion, but bigger then a house.

"And here is?" asked Pietro.

"The Xavier Orphanage For Mutants," said Amara.

"Xavier Orphanage?" asked Rahne. "It's no longer a school?"

"Nope. After the mansion was destroyed and mutants were either killed or captured, Kitty and Peter opened an orphanage to take care of mutant children who lots their parents and have no where else to go."

"Kitty and Peter? Peter Rasputin?" asked Pietro.

"Peter and Kitty got married and have a kid," said John.

"What about Lance?"

"They broke up years ago."

"Is Leah here?" asked Rahne.

"She was the last time we were here," said Rusty.

"Maybe she's still here," said Angelica.

John knocked on the door. A man with black hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Hey, Peter."

"Hello, John," said Peter.

"Who is he?" Rahne asked/whispered to Pietro.

"He's Piotr Rasputin. Or Peter as we all call him. He has super strength and can turn into metal. He's also an Acolyte. But while John joined so he could set things on fire, Peter was forced to join. Magneto blackmailed him. He kidnapped Peter's little sister."

"That's horrible."

"I know."

"Please, come in," said Peter.

They went inside the house. Rahne was a woman with two kids. A twelve year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and pointed ears. The other child was a seven year old girl with red/orange hair and green eyes.

"Never seen those two kids before," said John. "Who are they?"

"The boy is Nicholas Gleason," said Peter. "Nick for short. His parents kicked him out when they found out he was a mutant. The little girl is Theresa Cassidy. Her father was killed trying to save her from the MRD."

"That's so sad," said Rahne.

"This that woman Kitty?" asked Pietro.

Peter stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"It's me, Pietro, Peter."

"What?"

"It's true, mate," said John.

"They're Quicksilver and Wolfsbane from the past," said Ben.

"How?" asked Peter.

"We fell through a wormhole," said Rahne.

"Amara!" said the woman, who was Kitty. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Kitty," said Amara. "It's been so long."

"Who are these two?"

"We really don't remember me, Pryde?" asked Pietro. "I'm hurt. How can you forget a face like this?"

"Pietro Maximoff?"

"You remember me."

"But you're dead."

Pietro stared at her.

"What?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you," said John. "You died about two years ago."

"And me?" asked Rahne.

"I think you died last month."

"Oh my god."

"Rahne?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah, it's me, Kitty."

"What's going on?"

"Long story," said Pietro.

He was again explained what happened.

"So, can you tell us where Leah is?" asked Rahne.

"Leah lives here, but she went out for the moment. She should be back soon. Since you're here, would you like to meet the children?"

"We'd love to."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	51. Chapter 51

Kitty picked up a three year old boy with blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"This is Micheal. He's mine and Peter's son."

"Hi, Micheal," said Rahne.

Micheal turned his head away.

"He's kinda shy," said Kitty.

"He's so cute."

"This is Marian," said Peter, introducing them to a five year old girl who made red eyes with black eye balls.

"She looks like Rogue," said Rahne.

"She's Rogue's and Remy's daughter."

"That explains her eyes," said Pietro.

"Let me guess," said Rahne. "Remy was also an Acolyte."

"You got it."

"Pietro, this is your niece," said Kitty.

Standing next to Kitty was an eight year old girl. She had blue skin, dark blue/black hair with white streaks, yellow eyes, pointed ears, a prehensile tail, and three fingers on both hands.

"Her name is Talia Wagner. Everyone calls her T.J. She's Kurt and Wanda's daughter."

"My sister was a daughter with blue boy?"

"Yep."

A boy with white hair and blue-green eyes walked up to Rahne. He was about nine years old.

"Hello," said Rahne. "What's your name?"

"Zev. Zev Maximoff. You look like my mom."

Rahne's eyes went wide.

'Oh my god!'

"Rahne, Pietro," said Peter. "This is your son."

"W-we," stuttered Pietro. "We h-have a s-s-s-son?"

Kitty and Peter nodded.

"Mom?" asked Zev. "Dad?"

"Yes, Zev," said Pietro. "We're your parents."

* * *

In the comics, Kitty falls under a telepathic delusion implanted by Emma Frost. And under this delusion, she and Peter had a son named Micheal. I don't know what his powers were, so I'm going to make them up. He was both of his parents' powers. Shadow Steel will be his codename when he's old enough to be an X-Man.

Marian is an OC of mine. T.J. is Kurt and Wanda's daughter in the comics.

Zev Maximoff AKA Silver Wolf is an OC of mine. He's the son of Pietro and Rahne. He was both of their powers. He has super speed and can turn into a white-silver colored wolf.

Please review.


	52. Chapter 52

Indigo-Night-Wisp-Nocturne is T.J.'s codename. Sorry, but I like Kurt/Wanda. Plus, they won the vote. Glad you like the Kiotr and Romy.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Rahne smiled as she was her boyfriend and future son playing, smiling, and having fun.

"I always thought he'd be a terrible father and husband," said Kitty. "But I was wrong."

"Pietro has a good heart," said Rahne. "He just doesn't show his good side a lot."

"Bet you can't catch me, Dad!" said Zev.

"Can so!" said Pietro. "I am the amazing Quicksilver!"

They both ran around at super speed.

"Pietro! Rahne!" called Amara. "Leah's here!"

"She is? Good," said Pietro.

He picked up his son and ran inside.

A woman with blue hair and brown eyes stood before them.

"Hey, guys," said Leah.

"Hey, Leah," said Rahne.

"Amara filled me in. I have control over my powers now, so I can send you two back."

"You're leaving?" asked Zev, sad.

"Don't worry, son," said Pietro. "You'll see us again. And we'll play some more."

Zev smiled. "Okay, Dad. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie," said Rahne.

"One portal going home coming up," said Leah.

A portal appeared and Rahne and Pietro walked in.

* * *

"The mansion is rebuilt," said Rahne.

They stood in front of the institute.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "Guess Leah didn't send us back the moment we left. I wonder our much time passed."

"It doesn't matter. The point is we're back home."

"Yeah. And we're going to make sure the MRD is never formed."

"Right."

They kissed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," said Pietro.

"See ya," said Rahne.

Pietro ran home.

* * *

Pietro entered the boarding house and saw Lance and Tabby making out on the couch.

"Whoa!" said Pietro.

Lance and Tabby quickly pulled apart.

"Pietro?" asked Lance. "Where have you been? It's been five months!"

"Sorry," said Pietro. "I got sent to the future."

"The future?" asked Tabitha.

"Yeah. So, Tabs, you're back and dating Lance?"

"Yeah," said Lance. "Kitty broke up with me. You and the others were right. She's an annoying bimbo."

"Glad you finally figured it out. So, you guys aren't mad at me?"

"We listened the tape you gave Wanda," said Tabby. "Non of us are mad at you."

"Lorna still thinks you're a daddy's boy," said Lance. "She left to go find and kill Magneto."

"Well, I'm not a daddy's boy. And I think it's time for a change."

"A change?"

"Yes. I'm tired of people seeing us the bad guys. It's time we did some good."

* * *

This is the last chapter. I can't think of more chapters.

Hope you liked this story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
